So I'm in love with a Delancy
by Phenomanalangel6
Summary: Okay, title is a little of a givaway, but i have big plans for this one. Chapter 19 now up!
1. The Boy with teh Accent

-1Disclaimer.

Skittery, Oscar Delancy, Jack, Blink and Mush are not mine. Sadly

Shay, Donny, Peter and Flash are. They are all mine. MWHAHAHAHAHA lol

Characters

Shay Lorenzo

Skittery/ Parker Lorenzo

Oscar Delancy

The Manhattan Newsies

Donny Lorenzo

It was cold and dark and all Shay wanted to do was get off the street. She still couldn't move her right arm and her lip was swollen to twice its normal size. She had bruises all up and down her arms and across her stomach. She couldn't see her face, but she was pretty sure from the throbbing pain she had a black eye as well. Her left hand was still twitching, about every 30 seconds. In her condition she didn't need to be out on the cold Manhattan streets, especially not and night in the middle of a rain storm. She came across a building who still had its lights on. She couldn't make out what it said on the sign next to the door, but she went in any way. She heard faint voices towards the back. Normally she would have taken the time to admire the beauty of the stage, and the balcony, because she desperately wanted to be an actress. But the nagging cold, and constant pain, kept her zeroed in and she walked towards the voices. She tried to make out what they where saying but they were talking to faintly. She could tell that one was female, and the other one had a thick new york accent. She got the doorway of the room where the two people were talking and saw a young handsome boy about her age with a cowboy hat. Next to him was a beautiful woman with bright red hair and a rather expensive looking dress on. The boy with the hat noticed her in the doorway and stood up to see who she was. "Can I'se help you?" he said, looking at Shay with wild eyes. He hadn't seen anybody beat up this badly in a long time.

Shay hated the way he was looking at her. Like he had never seen anybody who had been beaten before. Or maybe it was because she was a girl. You didn't often see girls walking down the street dressed the way she was, in her brothers soaking wet clothes that where two sizes to big. Then she thought of what she must look like in Parkers old clothes, dirty wet and beaten, and she didn't resent the way the boy was looking at her, she understood it. "Hey, does ya knows that youse twitchin?" The boy asked as Shay was still thinking. Shay shoved her hands into her pockets and answered "Yeah, I'se been twitchin for awhile, me fadaa's a drunk, he got mad, and well, I was there." Shay looked down at the ground and shoved her hand deeper into her pocket as it twitched again. "You poor thing!" The lady in the dress said, her eyes turning a little red. "Nah, youse get used to the old bag after 16 years" She said with a forced smile. She hated it when people cried. The lady smiled back and the boy with the hat began to talk again. "You'se got some where's to stay tonight?" He asked still looking over her bruised and bloddied face. "Nah that's what I was hopin to ask ya. Do you have any where I can stay?" Shay asked trying to sound innocent and needy. "Yah got any money?" Shay felt at the wad of bills she had taken from Donny's money stash. "A little bit, not much." She lied. Why don't youse come back to the Lodgin' House wit me tonight, if you got 6 cents I am sure dat Kloppman would let ya stay, seein' your condition and every thin…"

"Thanks that would be great" Shay answered quickly. She knew that she was hurt, and must look like hell, she didn't need to be reminded of it.

That is is for now will post more later


	2. Ya shouldnt hang round fellas like dat

-1Disclaimer Newsies are not mine

Shay, Flash, Donny, and Peter are mine. No touchy

"So, how'd you get beat up so bad?" Jack asked as he opened the door of Irving Hall for Shay. "it's a long story…" Shay began to say "I'se got time" Jack answered with a smile. Shay smiled to and began to relive the events of the last three days

"Well, it all started three days ago. My faddah' and all me brudda's, well all of dem cept Parker, he ran away about a year ago, they work at this factory right next to our apartment. Well, things hasn't been goin well at the factory, and its closing down. Me brudders, dey all got new jobs before the factory shut down, but no one would hire me drunk, out of shape sad excuse for a man fadda. So On Friday the factory finally shut the doors. Now me fadda, he was a good man once. He really was. But after Mama left, and then Parker too, he started drinkin. So when the factory closed down, he got REAL drunk. Last time I seen him this bad, well lets just say that's when I got me twitch."

Shay paused here, shoving her left hand deeper into her pocket to try and conceal her twitch. "Go on," Jack said. Shay nodded, cleared her throat and started telling her story once more. "Well, me fadda, he came home drunker than a skunk, and mad as hell. Like I said all me brudda's got jobs already, so I was the only one home. He walked in the door and I was the first thing he saw. And he just lost it. He started screamin' about how it was me that drove Parker away, and Mama left cause I was to outspoken, and got into more trouble then the other 5 combined."

Shay paused again to choke back some tears. "You have 5 brothers?" Jack asked a little shocked. "Yah" Shay laughed. " I'se the third oldest of them all, Well, second oldest since Parker left" She said looking back down at the ground.

"So what happens next?" Jack asked, eager to know.

Shay cleared her throat again , closed her eyes, and envisioned what happened next. "He yelled for about five more minutes, just on and on about how everything was my fault. All of it, the factory closing, Mama leavin, and Parker too. He blamed me for when Donyn got sick, and when Peter got jumped in the alley. Now bein raised wit five bruddas, I aint just gonna stand back and take that, especially not from a man like my fadda has become. So I stood up to him. I told him that the world didn't revolve around us. Mamma left cause he hit her. Parker left cause he hit the boys. No one would hire him cause he was a ugly no good drunk. Now, that last one, that pushed him over the edge. He lost it. I had gotten up in his face, to stand my ground. But my fadda, he's a good foot taller than me and at least twice my weight the fat cow." Shay laughed a little at her own joke and then kept going. "So he grabbed me up by the back of the neck, and threw me into the wall. I hasn't been able to move me shoulder since. So with that arm down, and my twitch, I had to rely on my feet. I kicked him twice in the shin and once in the back of the knee to bring him down to all fours. I kicked him in the ribs and kcocked him one with a plate from the table. He stumbled a little, but I was no match for him. Socked me one clean in the jaw sent me on my back. Then he picked up one onf the chairs and threw it at me full force witch is where I got this." Shay said lifting up her shirt to show a cut that went clear across her stomach. Jack grimaced a little when he saw it, but Shay kept talking before he could say anything.

"So after that I knew that there was no use and trying to fight him off, so I just took it. He puched and threw everything for about a half an hour before he passed out. I wrote a note to my brothers telling them I was going to find Parker and I would be back someday, just no time soon. I told them I was coming to Mannhattan, and if dad got to crazy they would know exactly where to find me. I love my brothers, that was the hardest part about leaving, was knowing I wont see them everyday." Shay said kicking the rocks as the walked along the dark streets of Manhattan. They walked in silence for a moment until a person emerged from the alley way. Jack immediately recognized him and jumped in front of Shay to protect her.

"Get out of here Oscar." he growled clenching his fists.. "You cause enough trouble during the day…." Jack started to say before Shay pushed him out of the way.

"OSCAR!" She yelled happily and ran towards him. Oscar caught her in his arms and hugged her close. He pushed her bangs out of her face and examined her bruises. "Morris didn't do this to he? I swear at god I'll kill him if he did." Shay put a finger on his lips to quiet him. "Na, Oscar these are left over from my fadda. Morris barely touched me." Oscar nodded and brushed her hair with his hand again. "I missed you." He whispered to her as he eyed Jack angrily. "I missed you to" Shay laughed "But its only been a day since I saw you last."

"The longest and hardest day of my life" He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Awh, Oscar!" Shay said pulling him into another hug

"Gag me" Jack said as he watched them still somewhat in shock. "Shut Cowboy." Oscar yelled at Jack, pointing a menacing dirty finger at him. " I am guessing you two's know each other?" Shay said, a little scared at Oscars sudden change in attitude towards Jack, and how tightly he was flexing his arms.

"Yah, I know this scum, how do you know him, I thought you just got here?" Jack asked still starring angrily at Oscar. Shay hadn't noticed how much tension was really between the two till then. She had been too excited to see Oscar again. Now as she saw the look of hatred, and clenched fists that they both had, she was kind of scared. "What she does is none of your business." Oscar said taking a step closer, but still not blinking. Shay grabbed onto his arm and said "Oscar, breathe its okay. He's given me a place to stay, just chill out." Oscar looked back at her in shock. "No, no , no you are not staying with him. Do you know who this is Shay? This is Jack Kelly, the most well know ladies man in all of Manhattan, and not just for his age. I don't want you staying with him."

"Oscar, I am just helping her find her brother, letting Kloppman take a look at her, and then you can have her. I have Sarah now anyway. I wouldn't try anything." Oscar rolled his eyes. "Don't treat me like I am stupid Jack, I know you. Shay why don't you come stay with me and Morris? We can help you find you brother."

"No." Shay answered quickly. I don't want to see your brother ever again Oscar. Once was enough. I am going with Jack, I will see you later." Shay said kissing him softly on the cheek. "I'll be okay I promise." Oscar looked at her for a minute and then nodded his head. "If I find out you even looked at her wrong Cowboy, I swear….."

"Oscar, don't. I will be fine." Shay said grabbing his wrist. Oscar nodded again looking defeated, gave Shay, and walked back up the alley he came from.

"You shouldn't hang around fellas like dat" Jack said after a few minutes of akward silence. "Don't tell me what to do." Shay scoffed "You don't know me, don't pretend that you do." Jack held up his hands showing that he didn't want to get into a fight with her, which she was more that willing to give him at the moment. That was the only thing that really set her off. Was when people told her what to do or not to do. She couldn't stand that.

Dats it for now Review it if you'd like


	3. GET SOME PANTS ON!

-1Disclaimer, Newsies are not mine

Shay, Flash, Donny, Peter, the belong to me. You no get them ever! Lol

Shout outs:

Calzino: Yah, I always thought that they where made to evil as well, part of my reason for writing this

Chill92: Thank you!

Echo1899: Thank you for volunteering your characters, I will take a look at some of your stuff, and be sure to tell you if I decide to include them!

QuirkyDel: He he, my cousin actually has some good ideas every once and awhile. I was reading it to him and he was like "Gag me" it made me laugh, so I used it. Glad you liked it!

"Ya shoah you just need to stay for tonight?" Kloppman asked Shay as she dug for 6 cents in her pocket. Shay smiled at the old man, who hadn't stopped staring at her wounds since she came in. "Yes sir, Mr. Kloppman, I only need a place for tonight. I have to find my brother, the less time I spend here, the better." Shay didn't know it at the moment but she was so incredibly wrong with that statement. She didn't know how much these Newsies would become a part of her life.

"Jack, let her sleep in Spots bed. I don't think he will show tonight, its to late. I will clean out the storage room next to the bunks, just in case you decide you want to stay more. Wouldn't want the city comin' in and closing me down for havin a girl sleepin in the bunks." Kloppman said as Shay finally found her money. Jack rolled his eyes. Kloppman was always talking about how the boys couldn't do stuff like that, cause the city would shut him down. In the 8 years Jack had been there, never once had a city official stepped through the door. They stood otside, asked if anyone had died, and then left. They didn't care, they didn't even pretend to. Shay just smiled at Kloppman sweetly and followed Jack up the creaky stairs to the second floor.

When they got to the bunk room door Jack asked Shay to stay outside. "Yah knaw, just to make sure the boys all got pants on." He said with a laugh. "Jack…" Shay laughed. "I grew up with 5 brothers, they aint got nuttin I aint never seen before." Jacked laughed and went inside. Shay stayed outside like she has said she would. "RACE GET SOME PANTS ON!" Shay heard Jack yell from behind the door. She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, dreaming of the bed that Kloppman had promised her. About 5 minutes later Jack poked his head out the door. "Everybody got pants now?" She asked. He laughed and nodded, opening the door for her as he did. "Boys this is Twitch.." Jack said, renaming Shay. Shay looked at him for a moment, but he just smiled. She shoved her hand a little further into her pocket to conceal her twitch and Jack went on. "She is stayin here for the night. I'se helping her find her brother." He said, as he could see that some of the boys where getting ideas in their head. "Um Twitch, meet the boys. That is Mush and his goyl Flash.." He said pointing to a boy with curly brown hair and the girl he had his arm around. "Next to him is Specs, Bumlets, Snipeshooter, Boots, Crutchy, Jake, Swifty, Dutchy, Itey, Pie Eater, Snitch, and Snoddy." Some of the boys waved as they were introduced and others just smiled. Shay tried not to look it, but se was disappointed. She hoped, for some reason that Parker would he there. She hoped when she walked through the door he would be waiting with open arms. But Parker wasn't there, its was just the Newsies, Playing poker.

Yes I know some Newsies weren't introduced, you have to wait for them


	4. Good with his hands

-1Writings my game, Disclaimers are lame, but alas I must put one any way! The Newsies arent mine, but Shay, Kleio, Donny, and peter, theys my territory looks menacing rawr. lol okay on with the story!

--------------------------

"Gawd it feels good to get these off." a boy Shay did not recognize said as he walked through the door into the Lodging house. At first Shay did not realize what he was talking about till she saw him loosening his belt. "BLINK!" All the Newsies screamed together.

"WHAT!1" Blink yelled jumping back, looking a little startled. The rest of the Newsies laughed as Jack pointed to Shay. She gave a shy little wave and started to blush a little. Blink saw her and turned seven shades of red in less than 30 seconds. "I'se, ise sorry bought that .." He stammered pulling his belt tightly around his waist. "Don't worry about it" Shay laughed, "Growing up with five brothers the only time any one had pants on was when we went to church on Sunday, or work" She laughed "Used to have a big old pile of pants right beside the apartment door. Just grabbed a pair and went, threw them off as soon as you came back in." A few boys laughed as Shay told her story, but Blink stayed bright red.

Shay turned her attention back to the poker game, as did the rest of the newsies. She didn't even notice Blink was coming over to her until he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey" he said as Shay jumped "Didn't mean to scare you'se or nuttin" He said with a smile. Shay smiled back but wasn't sure what to say. Something about this boy made her brain go bleah. She tried to speak but her words never made it to her mouth. So she stood there looking like an idiot just smiling. "You want to play?" He finally asked her, gesturing towards the poker table. "No, thank you though, I think I will just watch." Shay said. "Oh, okay…" Blink said looking down at the ground, acting a little disappointed. He then made his way to a chair beside Mush and Flash and joyfully said "Hey Race, why aint you go ahead and deal me in?" Shay just leaned back against the post and watched. She saw the brotherly like bond that was shared between the Newsies. It made her a little bit home sick. Her brothers where her life, they always had been, and she didn't know how long it would be before she would get to see them again. She looked on as the boys sat and laughed and joked around together. She missed that. But her family had been happy like that since Parker had left. Everything had gone down hill from there.

FLASHBACK

"_Shay, sweetie I promise you I will come back someday." Parker whispered as he knelt down beside her bed. "I just cant take Pa any more. I need to get out of here. I have got to go somewhere where I can make real money. Then I will come back and I will take all of you with me. You, Peter, Donny, Shane, and Matty too. We'll get out of here and leave Pa alone to beat himself."_

"_Parker, please don't leave me" Shay whispered, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "I aint want you to be gone. I cant take Pa on by myself. What am I gonna do if he gets in one of his moods, and the others arent home. He could kill me Park, and not think twice about it."_

"_Remember what I taugh you sis, Right hook, left jab, kcik the shins, and run like hell." Shay could see a little bit of a smile come across Parkers face in the dark of the apartment. She wanted to smile but the tears kept rolling down her cheeks, now coming even harder. She jumped out of her bed, wrapped her arms around Parkers neck, knocking him backwards onto the wood floor. "Shh" Parker whispererd "You know how pa gets when we wake him up, specially on Saturday nights." Shay nodded and climbed back into her bed. Parker pulled up the sheets around her chin and tucked in the sides. He walked quietly back over to his bed and grabbed something from under his pillow. "I bought this for you" He said handing Shay a small teddy bear. "Never forget me sis, I'll be back I promise." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead. Shay grabbed his neck in one last protest, but he easily shook her off and climbed out the window. From the fire escape he waved one last goodbye, and left. Out of Shays life_

It had been close to a year since the night parker left. Shay tried not to think of it much, but that memory always came across her mind. Parker was the oldest of the family, and the brother that Shay had been closest to. She still had that teddy bear he had given her, it was in her bag right now. The same old bag that her mother used to use. The only thing her mother had left her, besides some bad memories and a drunken father.

"Hey, Blink" Jack said suddenly, snapping Shay out of her memorys. Blink looked up from his cards to see what Jack wanted "You mind looking at Shays stomach?" Jack asked. Blink turned around in his chair to face Shay, who was still looking at the ground. He turned back around to Jack and said "Yeah Jack, she's got a very nice stomach." He laughed and picked up his cards. The rest of the boys laughed to. "Nah, Blink, she got cut pretty bad, and youse the one who's best with your hands, I figured you should look at it." Blink blushed a little when Jack mentioned his hands. Trying to conceal his blush he stood up and walked towards Shay. "Lift up your shirt" He said with a smile. "Well… Blink I barely know you, not until the second date, I mean what kind of girl do you think I am?" Shay said faking a hurt expression. The boys all laughed and Blink walked closer. "Lift up your shirt." He said again.

Shay reluctantly lifted her shirt in front of all the newsies, revealing where she had been cut. Blink stared in shock for a moment at the sheer size of the wound. "Snipeshotter, go get me some alcohol from Klopman, she needs to get the fixed." Shay laughed "First you try and get me out of my shirt and now you want to get me drunk? I though Jack was the ladies man?" Blink blushed again and led Shay off into a back room to have some privacy.

-------------------------

Every good story has a flashback scene. Will write more later, Review if you wanna


	5. I jsut though ya would have better taste

-1

Disclaimer: Newsie not mine, the same ones that have been mine for the last 4 chapters, yep those still apply. They haven't run out on me yet lol. Wow if paper could run… that would be strange….. I'm strange. ON WITH THE STORY!

"So how'd you get that cut" Blink asked closing the door to the storage room behind him. "Um I got into a little fight last night…." Shay said blushing a little. Blink smiled "With who?" "Oh you know, a couple of guys from Brooklyn, I think one was from Harlem, oh and the Delancys." Blink stood gapping at Shay his mouth wide with shock. "You took on Brooklyn boys and the Delancys at the same time? What are you crazy?" He said sounding genuinely concerned. "Well if it makes it any better, it was only one Delancy. Oscar is on my side." She said proud of the fact she had someone to watch her back. "Oscar Delancy? Damn your crazier than I though. Please tell you two aren't ya know… together…." Blink said looking deeply into Shays eyes. "As a matter of fact….." Shay started to say. Blink slapped himself in the forehead. "How could you even touch a thing like Oscar Delancy? I mean, I can see youse got a black eyes, but is your vision really that bad. I wear the patch non stop, and even I can see.…. I mean come on…. Oscar Delancy?" Blink laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood. Shay found none of this funny. "Yes I can see fine thank you very much." Shay said her cheeks turning red again. This time not of embarrassment, but of anger. "Oscar happened to save my life last night. If he hadn't have helped me, I would be at the bottom of the Hudson right now!" Shay finished her voice growing loud. "Chill, chill!" Blink said his hands raised in defense. " I just though, a girl who looked like you.." Blink paused turning a little red "Well I thought you would have better taste than Oscar…" He finished quietly, now studying his shoes and fidgeting with his hands. "Well I found the problem then" Shay answered still upset "You thought."

Blink looked up from his hands with a look of hurt on his face. If Snipeshotter had not walked in right then with the alcohol, who know what might have been said between them. Blink grabbed the alcohol without saying a word and shoved Snipeshotter back out the door by his forehead, before he had the chance to say anything either. "You…" Blink said pointing a dirty finger at Shays face "Sit" he said forcefully, moving his finger from her face to point at a crate in the corner. "Don't tell me what to…" Shay began before Blink cut her off with and even more forceful "SIT!" This time Shay did as she was told. "Now take your shirt off." Blink said with a smirk. "God your unbelievable" Shay said standing back up to come face to face with him. "I said sit!" He said placing a hand on her shoulder and gently but effectively setting her down on the crate. "Shirt off" He said hand still clasped gently, but firmly at the same time on her shoulder. "You know it might help if you tried to control a shoulder I could actually feel" Shay said shaking his hand away. Blink blushed a little and Shay began to take off her shirt. She was having trouble with her shoulder so Blink reached over to help get her shirt off over her head. When he suddenly came at her Shay was a little scarred and tried to back away causing both of them to fall, Blink right on top of Shay, with her shirt halfway off. If that wasn't awkward enough, jus then the door to the storage roomed opened by a tall newsie that at first Shay did not recognize.

DUN DUN DUN CLIFF HANGER! Well like the songs says

The rest is still unwritten

Will post later, show some love with the reviews!


	6. I might enjoy this

-1

Diclaimer Newsies aren't mine, sadly, but the ones you dont recognize, yep those are mine . Oh Oh and shout out to Aaron Lohr. Happy three days late birthday! dreams of him actually reading this okay back to reality now. Lol

"Oh sorry Blink…. I didn't know youse had anysone in here.." The newsie said with a sly smile. "Shut up Skits, its not what it looks like, she had a run in with the Delancys and some Brooklyn thugs, she needed my help!" Blink said, almost sounding offended at the thoughts that were obviously going through the boy he called Skits mind already.

"Well excuse me for not being good enough for you!" Shay said trying to put her shirt back on. "You weren't so denfense when you were trying to get my shirt off a minute ago now where you?" Shay knew that this would only aide the boy in the doorways ideas. Blink had yelled at her a told her what to do. The two things she couldn't stand the most. Now it was time for payback. She tried to conceal her smile as she though of more things to say to get Blink back even more. She sat up and adjusted her shorts. She was about to open her mouth to speak when the boy in the doorway suddenly screamed "SHAY RENEE LORENZO!" in a threatening and shocked tone. For the first time Shay really looked at the boy in the door way. How did he know her? She did not think she had seen him before….. And then it clicked. "PARKER!" She screamed! She ran to her brother and wrapped him in the biggest hug she had ever given in her life. Shay held onto Parker for a moment, forgetting the world. If it hadn't been for Blink clearing his throat, she may have never let go…. "Um pardon me…. But is there something Ise missin?" He asked a look of utter confusion playing out across his face. Shay and Parker both laughed and Parker started to explain the situation. When he got to the part of the story about the night he had left anger started to build in Shay. He cheeks got redder and redder as he spoke until she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't help her self, she steeped in front of Parker, the look in her eyes immediately silencing him. She stared straight into his eyes trying to lok as mean and pissed as possible. Parker began to open his mouth to say something but before he could Shay slapped him hard across the jaw. "You dick! How could you leave us like that? Donny was 14 years old Parker! You think he could take care of us! He's startin' to drink now Parker. Hes becoming no better than pa! You did this!" She paused momentarily to slap him even harder, before again screaming "YOU DICK!"

Parker just sat there gently rubbing the spot where Shay had slapped him, which was already turning red, no emotion showing on his face at all. "Okay…." He finally said, "I'se probably deserved that…". Still not even the tiniest hint of emotion found anywhere on his face, which only made Shay angrier. "YES YOU DID!" She screamed slapping him again. "And that1 And this is for when I had to tell Matty where you had gone (slap) and this is for when Pa beat me for not stopping you (slap) and this is for all the times I had to clean up Donnys puke, because he came home drunk cause he couldn't handle the stress of taking care of all of us." Instead of slapping this time, Shay reared back her fist and hit him square in the cheek bone knocking him backwards into the door. "Damn!" Blink shouted taking a step to see if Skittery was okay. He quickly waved him back and began to laugh "So, you've been practicing that left hook I taught you?" Kleio couldn't help but smile "Couldn't have gotten by with out it." Parker smiled to and hugged Shay again. "I'm so sorry sis, I didn't mean to leave you like that. Donny really took it that hard?" He asked finally a look of concern falling across his eyes. Shay smiled. She had cracked him! Finally! "Yeah Don took it pretty hard, most of the time he is either drunk, passed out from being drunk, or getting drunk." Parker nodded, seeing how hard it was for Shay to answer his questions. He could ask more about home later.

The three just kind of stood there in a awkward silence for about a minute before Blink started laughing out of no where. "Whats so funny?" Skittery asked, staring at the laughing newsboy. "Well… its just… who ever would have though, Skittery and Twitch are realated." Shay started to laugh to but Parker was still confused.

"Twitch?" He asked looking at her questioningly. Shay put on a fake smile and pulled her hand out of her pocket showing Parker her hand, and how she got her name. "Uh, about 3 months ago, Pa went to the tracks, lost a lot of money, almost everything. He got drunk, came home pissed, I was there, no one else was. He worked me over pretty good. Well.. Yah you get the picture.' Shay said shoving her hands back down deep in her pockets and taking her stare from Parkers face, down to her shoes. "That rat bastard. If I ever get my hand on him I swear….." Parker said suddenly furious "Park relax, I did what you said before I left his sorry ass." Parker got the confused look back on his face. "How can you not remember our perfect knock out combo?" Shay sked clutching her heart, faking a hurt look. Parker still looked confused. "Left hook, Right Jab, kick to the shins, run like hell." Parker smiled and Blink laughed.

Blink laughing was a mistake. For the first time since Skittery had first opened the door, he realized what he had witnessed between Blink and Shay. "You…" He said pointing an accusing finger at Blinks face. "What the hell where you in the storage room with my sister for?" He asked taking a step forward. Blink put his hands up in defense, "Skits I was just trying to get her to take her shirt off.." "Wrong answer" Skittery cut him off taking another step towards him. Now you have to remember that the three are in a storage room of a Newsies lodging house, isn't exactly the most spacious place you can be. So by now Blink was backed up against the wall, trying to get away from Skittery. "Shay, can you help me out a little here?" Blink asked, looking pleadingly over at Shay. "I dunno…" Shay said stroking her chin "I might enjoy this… I havent gotten to see my brother in action for a long time." Parker shot Shay a smile and then turned back to blink. He brought his fist up, like he might punch Blink, and only laughed when Blink started to cringe.

"I wont hit yah Blink, I know nothing happened. She is way to happy to watch if anything did happen." Shay mentally kicked herself for opening her big mouth. " But seriously.." Parker said, disrupting her mental beating, "What were you two in here for."

"It was like I said…" Blink said angrily fixing his shirt. "I was trying to help her." Parker looked over to Shay

"Dat true?" He asked. Shay didn't answer. "Shay, is dat true?" He asked again. Shay rolled her eyes and said "Yeah its true, he was trying to clean this up." She said as she lifted up her shirt to show Skittery the cut across her stomach. "Did….. Did Pa do that to you?" Parker stammered. "No, it was those stupid Brooklyn boys that I met with last night. Pa only hits my arms." Parker nodded, remembering the beating his father used to give him as well.

Again the three stood in awkward silence. It again was Blink who finally spoke up "Uh, guys….. Can we get out of the storage closet now?" Parker nodded, and began to walk towards the door. Blink followed but Parker just turned around and shoved him by his forehead back into the middle of the storage room. "No, you stay. Fix her first. And don't try anything!" He said pointing another menacing finger at Blink face. "Okay, okay I promise" Blink said, sounding like a child who had just been scolded. Parker closed the door to give Shay some privacy. She started to lift up her shirt again but Blink stopped her, "Why don't we just keep it on this time." He said his hand resting lightly on her arm. She smiled and only pulled her shirt up enough to show the wound. Blink leaned down and softly dabbed the alcohol soaked cloth against the cot. When he finished he looked up at Shay and politely asked "You okay?" Shay smiled and said "Well, Jack was right, youse really are good with your hands." With that she threw her shirt back down, ruffled Blinks hair and walked out the storage room door.

Not sure I like how this one turned out, I promise better stuff later. It gets better I promise! Will update soon as I can! Review it if you want


	7. I meanWhat could happen?

-1The boys went back to their poker game while Parker and Shay sat and talked on Parkers bunk. Shay told him more about how bad Donny had gotten, Matty's first fight, and about the time Paul got promoted at work, so he was Pa's boss, and Pa beat him so bad he had to quit. Parker just sat in silence occasionally fiddling with his fingers. Shay finally finished her stories and they just sat there, again in an akward silence, Parker not even looking at Shay. He just stared at him hands for what seemed to be an eternity. After sitting quietly for about 5 minutes, he finally spoke.

"Shay, I'm sorry." was all e said. It was all Shay needed to hear. She leaned over and hugged her older brother close.

"Parker I missed you" She said into his chest.

"I missed you to sis." Parker answered, petting the back of her head. It was then that Shay lost it. She totally and completely broke down. She started balling histerically, soaking Parkers shirt with her tears. Parker was a little stunned at first, but he knew that if she was crying this bad, he probably shouldn't ask questions at the moment. So he sat there rocking his little sister back and forth in his arms.

Honestly, Shay didn't know why she was crying either. It had been a long year and a half almost to the day since Parker left and not once had she cried. Not when Pa beat her, or when a drunk Donny called her a no good whore. Not when she caught her eight year old brother drinking , and not when she had found Peters unconscious body, after her father had nearly beat him to death. Not once did a single tear fall from her eyes. But now as she sat with Parker, every bit of that emotion came out. All those months of pain, suffering, stale bread, and the smell of vomit and whisky, all that she had kept up inside of her for so long, came out through her tears onto his shirt.

Blink had told the boys about what happened in the storage room (leaving out the part about how Skittery found them on top of one another, with Shay's shirt halfway off), so they went on with their poker game, not worrying or wondering what he was up to. Almost and hour later they heard Shays cries from the next room. Mush , having a heart as soft as his was, nudged Blink and said

"Hey, Blink, why aint you go and check of Twitch?"

Blink shook his head "Nah, dats what Skittery is in der for, I mean he is her brother after all."

"Well obviously he aint doin such a great job at comfortin her, she been cryin for a good ten minutes!" Mush shoot back.

Blink just stared at his best friend for a moment trying to think of what to say "I cant handle it when dames cry, I get all funky, I freeze up, cant talk. And if I do talk I just end up making it worse!" Blink said as he recived his new hand from Racetrack

"Flash, you're a goyl!" Blink suddenly yelled.

"Well Blink, thank you for noticing!" The girl under Mush's arm that they call Flash laughed.

"I mean" Blink started, turning a little red "I mean, you should go check on her, goyl talk and shit. She wouldn't feel right opening up to a dirty Newsie like us, but youse, youse different."

Flash laughed and stood up from the table "Alright Blink, I'll do it, but youse owe me a visit in Brooklyn for this"

"Yah, yah whatever" Blink retorted, his attention already back to the poker game.

Kleio (which is Flash's real name for those of you who havent read Mixed yet) tried her hardest not to laugh when she walked into the bunk rooms. Her and Skittery had never been real close, but they were still friends, he was like a brother, but one that only stops by o holidays and special occasions. She liked the guy well enough, to know he was horrible when it came to sensitivity, at least with every girl she had ever seen him with. So when she walked into the bunks to see his trying his hardest to comfort twitch, it was really hard for some reason not to laugh

Skittery saw Kleio walked through the doorway, and immediately acknowledged her.

"Hey ya Flash, you need something?"

"Figured your sis might like someone else to talk to. You know goyl talk and shit." Kleio smiled, walking towards the bunk. Skittery smiled a little finally let go of Shay.

"I'll be right in the other room Shay, if you need me, ise there." Shay nodded and wiped some of the tears away from her eyes. Kleio leaned up against the post of the bunk oppisite where Shay was sitting, and waited for Skittery to leave. When he was finally gone she started by saying

"Hey, I'm Kleio, these call me Flash around here though." Kleio extended a hand, and took a step towards Shay

Shay stood up and reached out her own hand to shake as well "Kleio its nice to meet you, my names Shay, but I guess you can call me Twitch."

Kleio smiled and shook Shays hand

"So… you live here to?" Shay asked, sitting back down on Parkers bed.

"Nah, I live in Brooklyn. I got hurt pretty bad a few months back, the Delancys got me pretty good, almost killed my little brother…" Kleio paused for a moment and cleared her throat, not noticing the look of shock that came over Shay's face when she mentioned the Delancys "So, after that Mush found me, and he brought me back here. When I got better, Jack sent me to Brooklyn so I could learn to fight. Just needed to know how to protect myself. I yah know. Ise been livin there about 3 months now."

"Wow, that sounds…" Shay didn't get to finish her sentence because before she could another voice came from the doorway.

"Flash, its time to get back to Brooklyn, Spots looking for ya" A tall, brown haired boy said, leaning against the doorway.

Kleio rolled her eyes and said "Already Rhythm? Ise barely been gone two hours?"

"Flash you better come, bad headlines today, and one of the boys mouthed off at the distribution office. Spots not happy. He founds out your gone, I'm dead and so are you."

Kleio nodded and then turned back to Shay

"Youse wanna come with me? I am sure there is an extra cot lying around somewhere, and you wouldn't have to sleep here with all these smelly perverted boys" Kleio laughed

Shay thought about Kleios offer for a second and tehn answered

"Sure why not? I mean, what could happen ?"

-----------------

Famous last words eh? I am gonna update again today, It was just getting to long to be one chapter. Next one is real good I promise


	8. What happened last night

-1Disclaimer: The ones you recognize aren't mine, the ones you don't recognize are.

"Shay, Shay… you awake?"

Shay heard a voice she didn't recognize calling her. Why did her head hurt so bad? Where was she?

"Shay com on get up" The voice said again, this time reaching out to shake her shoulders. Shay opened one of her eyes and saw a very handsome young man sitting on the cot next to her.

"Do I know you?" Shay asked

The boy just laughed and said "Wow, you really did get wasted last night didn't you?"

"WHAT!" Shay asked sitting up quickly. When she did an immediate shot of pain went to her head and she felt like she was going to puke. She began gagging , and the boy quickly grabbed a bucket from next to the bed. He was just in time too, because right as he got it under Shays face she starting puking. When she was finished he laid the bucket next to the bed again, and she fell back into the pillow, now sweating. The boy grabbed a wash cloth from the table next to her bed and began wiping her face down.

"Well, since you don't seem to remember maybe I should re introduce myself" The boy said, wiping the cool cloth across her forehead.

"My name is Rhythm, and right now you are in Brooklyn. You came up last night, and lets just say you had a good time." Shay looked a little confused, as Rhythm sat there smirking at her.

"What happened last night?" Shay asked, barely above a whisper, because her head hurt so bad. The boy laughed again and then said

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, you sure your awake this time?" Shay wasn't quiet sure what he meant by "this time" but she nodded anyway, wanting to know why she felt like crap.

"Okay, scoot over first, my back hurts." The boy said. Shay did as she was told and scooted over in her cot, so Rhythm could rest his back against the wall as he spoke. He felt warm next to her, which made Shay feel safe, and she leaned her head over onto his shoulder. Rhythm just smiled and started his story. His deep, beautiful voice, painting a picture in Shays head.

Kleio and Rhythm where about 5 yards ahead of Shay, but she tried her best to keep up. They had been running for what seemed like forever, and they had just made it to the Brooklyn bridge. She looked up and saw Rhythm say something to Kleio, but she could hear what it was. Kleio just smiled and mouthed "Go ahead" Kleio picked up the pace, where as Rhythm, slowed down to walk with Shay.

"Hey" Rhythm said, as Shay finally walked up next to him

"Hi…." Shay said, trying to catch her breath

"You gonna be okay?" Rhythm asked, concerned at the state that Shay was already in, running probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"We….should…go… we might lose…Kleio" Shay said still attempting to catch her breath. Rhythm just smiled

"It'll be okay, I told her to go ahead and go back to the house, I'd walk with ya, I mean she's the only one that would be in trouble if she doesn't make it back on time. I figured you could use a rest, you look like shit."

"Wow, you're a real ladies man aren't you Rhythm?" Shay laughed. She was a little annoyed by people who took pity on her, she had survived 16 years with out their sympathy, what made them think she needed it now?

"Well, I try.. But Conlon is the one who ends up with the goyls." Rhythm laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Shay rolled her eyes "I wonder why" She muttered under her breath, but not quiet enough.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rhythm stopped walking and asked her.

"Look" Shay said, shoving a finger into his chest. She shoved a little to hard, and made her finger throb with pain _"Damn this guy is ripped!" _she thought to herself. Trying not to show the pain she had caused her self she went on "Don't pity me okay. I am 16 years old. 16 years I went without you pitying me, nows no different. I don't need you, and I don't need your help." She said, poking him, this time a little more gently.

Rhythm just stared down at her, he was a good 4 inches taller. "I'se just makin sure youse okay, no need to get all defensive!" He said putting his hands up in defense

"Ise told you I'm fine, can you just take me to the lodgin house?"

"Yes your majesty" Rhythm answered, with an over exaggerated bow. Shay just rolled her eyes and they walked on

"Wow, I was really that bitchy?" Shay asked rubbing her head.

Rhythm just laughed. "Oh, the story gets better don't worry."

-------

Rhythm reached out and politely opened the door to the Lodging House for Shay.

"I'm capable of opening a door thank you very much" Shay said ripping it away from his grasp.

"Whatever you say sweetie" Rhythm answered throwing up his hands in defense, and then walking through the door.

When Shay entered the Lodging House, immediately the familiar smell of Whiskey hit her nose. The room was filled with tough looking dirty Brooklynites, that probably wouldn't hesitate to tear any one who looked at them wrong into pieces. Shay closed the door behind her, causing the Newsies to turn and look her way. One of the older of the Newsies stood up clutching his chest

"LADYS AND GENTS, I DO BELIVE THIS IS A SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE!" The boy yelled, looking around to the rest of the Newsies. The boy smirked a little and then said

":I never thought I would see the day, Rhythm actually brings a goyls home." The boy finished. The rest of the boys all started laughing as well, while Rhythm chased after the boy who had been talking

"I swear Sprockets, I get my hands on you your toast!" He yelled chasing him around the tables.

Shay spotted Kleio at one of the tables over to the right, and went to sit with her. Kleio introduced the other 2 boys that she was sitting with as Sprigs and Sticks. They both kind of waved and Sprigs pulled out a chair for Shay to sit next to him. As she went to sit down, she winced a little from the pain in her stomach. Sprigs noticing her pain, passed her the glass that was sitting in front of him

"Here" He said "Try some of this, it will make the pain stop." Shay wasn't sure what it was, but anything that could possibly make some of this pain go away, sounded good to her. She grabbed the glass and took a huge gulp. She immediately started coughing, and most of what she had tried to drink ended up on the floor. Sprigs just laughed and said

"Damn goyls, youse gotta swallow it!" Shay smiled a little, and took another smaller drink.

An hour later Shay was on her 5th glass and was felling pretty good. Sprigs and Sticks where laughing there butts off at the stuff she would do when she was drunk. She could barely talk, and more than once she fell out of her chair. Each time they would help her up, and just laugh. Shay just kept knocking the glasses back, and Sprigs brought her more. About the 5th time that she fell out of her chair, Rhythm who was sitting about tables away playing poker finally turned around and yelled over to her

"Hey Shay, youse wanna play poker?" Shay smiled and hiccupped and started to walk towards her table. About halfway there she stopped and yelled "OH NO! I FORGOT MY DRINK!" and turned around to go back and get it. Most of the boys in the lodging house snickered at her, but she really didn't care. She tripped on her way back to get her drink, almost knocking Sprigs out of his chair. He just laughed, and handed her , her drink, and she made her way back to play poker with Rhythm.

She sat down at the table and drank what was left in her glass.

"Well… So much for that one!" She yelled and tossed the glass over her shoulder. Rhythm reached back and caught it before it hit the ground and shattered. Sprigs got up to get Shay another glass, but Rhythm shot him a look, and he knew that she had had enough. Rhythm set the glass under his chair, and told the boy shuffling the deck to hurry up and deal. He dealt the 5 other boys and Shay their 5 cards and told them all to place their bets

Shay just laughed "I don't have any money…..". One of the older boys got a huge smile on his face and said,

"Well how bout, if you win, you get the money, but if you lose, you have to kiss the winner?" Shay, drunker than a dog just said

"Sure, just as long as you don't win" The boy turned bright red as the other boys around the table snickered. Rhythm placed his hand on Shays shoulder and asked,

"Twitch, you sure you want to do this?" Shay just glared at him and said

"I told you earlier I don't need your help, that still applies here.

"Fine" Rhythm answered quickly, "Its just I knows where these boy's mouths have been, I doubt you wanna be in a ten foot radius of them"

"I'll be fine" Shay shoot back.

"So do we have a deal?" The older boy who had originally proposed the idea asked.

Shay just nodded a little and said "Prepare to get your butts kicked boys." Then she looked down at the cards she had been dealt, slammed them back down to the table and yelled

"Hit me!". This time even Rhythm laughed.

"Shay that's Black Jack, we's playin five card stud."

"Oh" Shay laughed with a hiccup, "well then I want three cards"

The rest of the boys looked at their cards, and two of them had to fold. That left the dealer, the boy who had made the deal, Shay and Rhythm. Shay got her three cards and looked down to see what she had. Pair of twos. Oh well, these boys weren't too bad. Its not like she had to get married to them afterwards, she just had to kiss them once!

The rest of the boys got their cards, and the dealer threw his down in anger. "I aint got shit." He said, and got up from the table. Rhythm looked over to the other boy and told him to lay out his cards. He had a pair of nines. He looked pretty confident in his hand, but as he lay his cards down , Rhythm spread into a wide grin.

"What youse got Ryth?" One of the boys watching the game yelled out.

Rhythm fanned out his cards and laid them down on the table

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I aint got shit" He said and started to laugh.

"Really?" The other boy asked, a look of excitement coming over his eyes.

Rhythm started laughing again and then said "Of course I got something you idiot, why you think I'm smiling? I got a flush. Now give me my money!" Rhythm demanded still laughing. "And…. I think I won a little more than money tonight…" He said turning his head towards Shay.

Shay just smiled. "You know Rhythm, it is true what they say." Shay said, leaning close to Rhythm so their faces where only about and inch apart

"And what do they say?" Rhythm asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Shay ran her finger down his chest, giving him chills all over his body, but still he held her gaze. She ran her hand up his chest and onto his face. He was still looking fiercely into her eyes when she said

"Always get it in writing."

The Brooklyn boys all started to laugh as Shay got up from her chair and headed upstairs

"Damn…." Shay said, as Rhythm's story came to an end. Rhythm blushed a little, but still didn't say anything. In fact it was Shay who spoke first.

"Rhythm, what I don't get is, if I was such a bitch to you, why is youse taking care of me now?"

Rhythm just smiled and said "Awh, I got a soft spot for the new kids"

-

Okay not so sure about his one either. Review if you want, I really wanna know what you guys think of this one


	9. Are you really that thick

-1Disclaimer: Newsies that you recognize arent mine. The ones you don't are.

Sorry about not updating in so long, I have been busy. Did any of you know what a great show Sopranos is? Seriously guy…. My sister borrowed my Newsies DVD (aka took it without asking), my friend had my Rent, they took Mighty Ducks off On Demand, and my mom took Batman Begins back to Blockbuster, so I was going through Newsie withdrawls. So I remembered that Race was on Sopranos, so I thought hey why not. Yep I am hooked.

Warning: For what I have in mind for this one, it may turn out a little TOO fluffy. Try not to gag, I promise it will get depressing soon (lol) Oh and I promise Oscar will actually be in this one to.

-----

Three days passed, and Shay only got worse. What she thought was just a hang over became the flu. She puked a lot, and barely got out of bed. She would get so hott, that she would get up to open a window, but by the time she got there she was so cold her entire body was shivering. More than once Rhythm came home from selling and found her passed out on the floor, from where she had just tried to stand up. At first it wasn't so bad, but it got worse and worse as each day passed.

Rhythm stayed with her every moment that she wasn't selling. He slept in the chair next to her cot, just in case she needed anything. He held her hair when she puked, waited on her, brought her food, what ever she needed Rhythm was there for. Over the three days they talked a lot, and became close friends.

------

Parker sat on his bed, head in his hands his mind racked with worry. He should have seen Shay by now. He knew she had gone to Brooklyn, but she should have been back by now. It wasn't like Shay to just leave, that was more Parkers deal. So many things could have happened to her. What if Pa found out where she was, and took her back? What if she got jumped? She could be laying someone in some dark alley, bleeding to death, hurt, or worse.

Blink came into the empty bunk room, to change his clothes before he went to go see Kleio like he had promised

"Hey Skids" Blink said as he walked past his bed

Parker waved him off a little, and went back to rubbing his temples. Blink was used to Skittery being in a bad mood, so he didn't pay much attention to him. He changed out of his work clothes, and washed his face. On his way out the door he tunred back to Skittery, who hadn't moved, except to occasionally rub his temples.

"Hey Skitts, I'm headin' up to Brooklyn, I owe Flash a visit, you wanna come?"

Skittery looked up at Blink who was rubbing the back of his neck. The two had never been close, so it was a little odd for Blink to invite him with him out of no where. But the more he thought about it, it would be a chance to check on Shay, to make sure she was okay.

"Yah Blink, I tink I might." Parker said, trying to fake a little smile.

---------

"How's my favorite patient doing today?" Rhythm asked as he walked through the door into Shays room.

Shay smiled and sat up a little in her bed. The pain in her stomach was horrible, but she didn't want to tell Rhythm, she knew he would over react.

"Hey, I am doin good Ryth" Shay said, her voice raspy and her throat dry.

Rhythm walked to her bed side and handed her a glass of water from the table. Shay took it and started chugging it back. When she was done she handed Rhythm the glass. He started walking towards the door, to change out of his work clothes. When he was almost to the door he heard

"Oh shit" and then the sound of Shay puking into the bucket. He walked back to her and held her hair back, and waited for her to finish. When she finally did she lay back against the pillow, sweating profusely.

"Shay, I'se gitten real worried bout you." Rhythm finally said sitting down on the bed next to her, and handing her what was left of her water.

Shay swished it around her mouth for a minute and then spit it back into the bucket, trying to get the taste of puke out of her mouth.

"Don't be Ryth, I'll be fine soon, its just the flu." She answered, this time her voice a little less raspy than before.

"Don't kid yourself Shay. You manage to puke 5-6 times a day, and yet you havent eaten shit in almost 4 days. That's not healty. Ise think I shold take you to the hospital, or tell somebody. Shay you need help."

"Ryth, trust me I'll be fine." Shay said, putting her hand down on his and giving it a quick aqueeze.

"I'll give you one more day Shay, if you aint better by then, ise takin you to da hospital. Even if it means I have to carry you, your going."

"Okay" Shay nodded, smiling a little at the thought of Rhythm carrying her halfway across Brooklyn to the hospital.

Rhythm smiled back, and then turned when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "That weird, I didn't think any of the boys would make it home this early.." Rhythm said, standing up from Shays bed and walking over to the door, to see who was the ower of the footsteps he had heard.

"Hey Blink Skittery! How come you boys out….." Rhythm didn't get to finish his sentence because before he could Skittery lunged at him pinning him against the wall

"Where the hell is she Rhythm!" Skittery screamed, pushing his forearm into Rhythms throat.

"Where the hell is who Skitts?" Rhythm asked, still scarred shitless from Skitterys attack.

"You know damn well who ise talkin bout!" Skittery screamed, increasing the pressure on Rhythms throat.

"PARKER LET HIM GO!" Shay screamed, making Skittery immediately back away from Rhythm. Shay tried to get up from her bed but when she did, her weak legs buckled beneath her.

Blink was the closest one to her, and so he ran over to pick her up off the ground. She couldn't stand, so he gently lifted her up and placed her back in her bed.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Parker screamed, picking Rhythm up by the back of his shirt.

"Parker, he didn't do anything to me!" Shay yelled, and then turned to puke again. Rhythm fought his way out of Skittery's grasp and ran to help Shay.

"I swear Skittery, she's just sick I didn't do anything. It was Sprigs, a few nights ago, he got her drunk. At first we thought she was just hung over, that is why I didn't bring her back to Mannhattan. But everyday she just got worse. I tried to get her to go to the doctor, but she said she would be fine. I swear to god Skits, I wouldn't touch her!" Rhythm pleaded as he held Shays hair back.

For a few minutes Parker didnt say anything. He just stood there, like he was trying to stare a hole through Rhythm's head, cleanched fists held tight against his sides. Finally he broke the silence

"Blink your ma was a nurse wasn't she?" He asked, turning his attention away from Rhythm for the first time since walking up the stairs.

"Yah" Blink nodded, glad Skittery hadn't lsot his cool and attacked Rhythm again. "You want me to take a look at her?" He asked, guessing where Skittery was going to take this.

He nodded to Blink, and then turned back to Rhythm. "You….out…now" He said, trying not to lose his cool, as he clenched his fists to the point that his nails where beginning to cut into his palms.

"I'm staying" Rhythm said, not even bothering to look up at Skittery.

Skittery lost it. He grabbed Rhythm by his hair and threw him through the doorway. "I said go."

He shut the door behind him just as Shay got settled back into her bed. Blink came over and sat next to her to check on how she was. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand, and then had her open her mouth so he could see down he throat. Then he sat there thinking to himself for a moment. About 2 minutes later he finally talked again.

"How's the cut on your stomach doing?" He asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"I don't know" Shay answered truthfully.

"Lift up your shirt" Blink said, a small smirk coming across his face "Is it just me, or do I say that to you too much?"

Shay smirked a little and pulled up her shirt

"Shit…." Blink said, his smile instantly gone "Skits, go back to Manhattan, tell Klopman that we are coming, tell him Shay needs help."

"Blink what is it?" Skittery asked taking a step towards Shay's bed. When he saw her stomach, he felt like crying. It was red and swollen, obviously badly infected. She needed help and fast, but all Skittery could think about was getting revenge. He turned and walked towards the door and swung it open, causing the door knob to knock a hole in the thin wall. He picked up Rhythm by his hair again and punched him as hard as he could in the jaw. Rhythm hit the floor hard, and felt his lip, whipping away some of the blood that had already began to trickle from his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Skittery screamed, pushing Rhythm into the wall

"What are you talking about?" Rhythm asked, trying his best to shield himself from Skittery.

"How could you not know about it? How thick are you?" Skittery screamed, pointing back at Shay

"So, she is sick, I told you that!" Rhythm said, now slightly confused.

"Don't get smart with me" Skittery yelled, and let another punch fly. This time Rhythm saw it coming and ducked down. But when he did he ducked to low, and Skittery easily kicked him in his face. Rhythm fell back against the wall in pain, now wiping away the blood that was flowing from his nose.

"Parker stop it!" Shay yelled

"Stay our of this" Parker spat back. He went over and picked Rhythm up by the back of his neck, pulling him towards Shays bed.

"How the hell do you not know about that!" He yelled, pointing to Shays stomach. Rhythm instantly went pale.

"S….Sh….Shay why didn't you tell me? I could have…."

Shay cut Rhythm off before he could finish. "Rhyt, I didn't want you to worry, it'll be fine."

"I am so sorry, you should have told me Twitch…. This is…. This is bad" He said, as Skittery finally let go of his neck.

"I am going to go tell Klopman, Rhythm you stay here. Blink do you think you can carry her?"

Blink nodded somberly, and Skittery ran back out of the Lodging House. Blink slowly and gently eased one of his arms under Shays waist and the other behind her neck. He picked her off of the bed with ease and began to walk out the door when Shay stopped him. She grabbed Rhythm by the front of his shirt and kissed him softly.

"I owed you one." She said.

Rhythm just stood there in shock as Blink carried her out of the Lodging house and down the stairs. Tears began to fill in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He just stood ther alone, and silently whispered

"I love you"

----

Told you Fluffy to the max eh? I know I promised Oscar would be in this one, but eh, I lied. Lol I am going to update again either later tonight or tomarrow, so be ready

Skids


	10. Ise gots an idea

-1Disclaimer: If you seriously don't know by now you are an idiot

---

Skittery had never ran so fast in his life. His legs moved as fast as they possibly could, not even stopping till he arrived at Klopman's desk. Snipeshoter was behind the desk playing with one of Racetracks cigars.

"Where's Klop?" Skittery asked slamming his fists down on the desk. Snipes immediately sat straight up, knowing something was wrong and pointed up stairs

"Boots got in a little scuffle at the distribution office, Klopmans cleaning him up…"

Skittery didn't wait for Snipes to finish he just ran towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. He burst through the Bunkroom door, hitting Itey with it as he came through.

"Nice to see you to Skits" Itey said holding his head.

"Shut it Itey." Skittery said quickly and coldly. "Wheres Klopman?" He spat, ignoring the pained look on Itey's face.

"He's in the washroom, whats wrong?" Skittery ignored Itey's question and charged into the washroom, where he found Klopman washing his hands.

"Klopman!" Skittery yelled, scaring the old man

"What is it Skits?" He asked, checking his heart.

"Its….Its Shay. She's hurt.. Its bad.. Blink is bringing her" Skitterys voice began to trail as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Oh god Klopman, this is all my fault! Ise left her alone with Pa, and now this. She's the only sista that I got Klopman, you have to help her!" Skittery babbled tears now freely flowing down his face.

Klopman took him by the shoulders and led him over to his bunk to try and comfort him

----

Blinks arms hurt, but he couldn't stop. He was almost in Manhattan, he had to get Shay there he had to get here help. She had somehow fallen asleep when they were crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, and Blink couldn't bring himself to wake her up. He was almost to the Distribution Office, when he ran into Oscar

"Well, you finally resorted to this Blink…." He said a smirk coming across his dirty face "You couldn't get a goyl, so you drugged one"

"Shut up Oscar" Blink said coldly, not wanting to deal with him.

As Blink walked by Oscar, Oscar saw Shays face against Blink's shoulder and immediately recognized her

"Put her down Blink" Oscar said standing in front of him "Shay stays with me."

"Oscar, listen, Shay is hurt, he stomach, its really bad, she needs help. If we take her to the hospital, they will take her back to her father, and he could kill her. I need to get her to Klopman and fast." Oscar still stood there, emotionlessly staring into Blinks eyes

"I…. I cant let you take her" He said finally

"Oscar, listen to me, she needs help bad Oscar. He stomach, its infected, Oscar she could die. Please, I'm begging you just move."

Oscar starred back a Blink for another moment, before dropping his head and letting him past

"Fine" He said "But I am coming with you."

Blink started to say something, but then he thought of Skittery, and how he had treated Rhythm, and then he started to imagine what he would do to Oscar. Blink kept his mouth shut.

---

Hiding carefully a few feet behind Blink Rhythm sat, and waited for him to start moving again. He knew that Skittery had told him to stay in Brooklyn, be he had to make sure that she got home okay. He trusted Blink, but he also knew bad things happen to good people, like his parents. But now wasn't the time to think of them. They were his past, and he hoped with all his heart that Shay was his future.

As Blink came across the Distribution office, Rhythm saw a dirty boy, about his age that he did not recognize approach Blink. Without even thinking he reached down and grabbed his blade out of his boot. He hated using it, but if he had to he would. He crept silently towards Blink, trying to hear what the two were say to each other. He didn't want to get to close, in fear that Blink would spot him. He got as close as he dared when he heard

"She could die, Please I am begging you move."

It seems as if Rhythms world collapsed all around him. Was it really that bad? How could he let her get this bad…. It was all his fault. He never should have let her come to Brooklyn in the first place. Now she could die, and he would always be the one responsible. For the second time that day, tears formed in Rhythm's eyes. This time he didn't bother to wipe them away, he just let then silently fall. He listened as the footsteps started again, and Blink and the boy walked away. He slowly stood up, brushed himself off, and walked back to Brooklyn. He didn't belong here.

----

Skittery paced back and forth in the bunkroom. By now it was getting dark and all the boys were back in the bunkroom, silently watching Skits pace back and forth like a mad man. Occasionally he would rub the back of his neck, or his temples, something he did when he was nervous. A few times some of the Newsies tried to talk to him, to get his to relax ans sit down, but he completely ignored them.

After about an hour of pacing , Blink finally walked up the stairs, Shay in his arms, Oscar following closely behind.

"Shay, Thank god!" Skittery shouted, and ran to take her from Blinks arms. He then looked over to Oscar and said "What the hell are you doing here?" Without waiting for an answer he walked over to the closest bunk and lay Shay down in it, as Klopman immediately got to work.

"Ise just makin' sure my goyl was okay" Oscar said, staring harshly at the Newsies who sat glaring at her.

"What the hell do you mean "Your goyl?" Skittery asked, going from worried brother, to angry protective mode.

"Well that's what she is. Almost a week now" Oscar said, proudly

Skittery just glared at him for a moment, and then socked him in the jaw. "Get him the hell out of here" Skittery said to no newsie in particular. Pie Eater Mush and Itey jumped at the chance and readily "escorted" Oscar out of the Lodging House.

Skittery turned and went back to Shays bedside. "How bad is it Klop? Is she gonna be okay"

"Skittery, we need to get her to a doctor." Klopman said finally looking up from Shays wound.

"We cant." Skittery answered "If we do, they will take her back to my father, I cant let them do that. I am not ever gonna leave her like that again."

Klopman nodded a little and sat back, trying to think of another way.

"Hey I gots an idea" Jack said out of nowhere. "Why don't we ask the Jacobs, if they would pretend that she was there daughter, ya know that she was Sarah. That way they couldn't take her back to your pops, and she could still get help."

"I don't know Jack I don't wanna get the Jacobs in any kind of trouble, but Shay really needs help" Skittery said.

"Well why don't I go ask them?" Jack said, pulling on his cowboy hat "I am sure they wont mind"

Skittery tried to fake a smile, but just nodded at Jack, who was already halfway to the door. He sat there holding Shays hand for a moment looking at her unconscious figure. They he stood up and grabbed his hat and his vest from his bunk

"Blink stay with her, theres somewhere I gots to go." He said, and without waiting for an answer walked out the door and into the cold Manhattan night air

----------

That's all for now, will psot more later

Read and Review, you know the deal


	11. And I'm Kid Blink

-1Disclaimer: If you seriously don't know by now you are an idiot

I wanna say thanks to all my loyal readers (aka Sweets and Chill lol) for stickin with me on this one. I have some very strange ideas in my head, ideas that just might work.

---

The cold September wind cut harshly against Skittery's exposed face as he walked down the street. He pulled his hat down farther over his ears, and began to blow into his clasped hands. He reached a all to familiar street in Queens and slowly and silently began to climb up the fire escape. He reached the window he was looking for and softly rapped on the window with his knuckles.

Peter was cradling his sobbing younger brother in his arms when he heard the tapping on the window. Figuring it was just the rain he ignored it without even looking up, trying to comfort his crying brother. But the tapping became louder and more persistent, the more he ignored it. He gently set Matty down on his bed and walked over to the window. He was shocked when he saw his oldest brother, crouched on the fire escape, desperately trying to get someone's attention.

"What the hell do you want" Peter asked, as he silently opened the window

"Is that any way to treat your oldest brother?" Parker shot back

"It is when he left you for a year" Peter shot back, turning back to Matty

"What's wrong with him?" Parker asked, jerking his head towards the weeping bundle in Peter's arms, that was the youngest of the family, Matthew.

"Dad" Peter answered flatly

Parker nodded and then asked "How bad?"

"Pretty bad" Peter said beginning to rock Matty back and forth "I think his wrist might be broken."

"Petey, who are you talking to." Matty said through tears

"Its just Parker" Peter answered, still rocking his little brother.

Matty's head immediately snapped to attention, and he leapt out of Peters arms to Parker. He wanted to scream and shout, because his brother was finally home, but he knew that it would only mean that his Daddy would hurt him again. So he silently hugged Parker with every ounce of strength left in his beaten body. Parker picked him up off the ground and sat down on Shane's bed with him in his lap. He then pulled Matty away from him, to get a good look. When he had left, Matty was barely 6 years old. Now he had grown so much, his face had filled out, and he had gotten taller. He barely recognized him anymore.

"So what is this that Shay tells me, she caught you drinking?" Skittery asked, his face suddenly serious.

"Donny and Daddy do it" Matty answered, his eyes darting to the floor to avoid Parker.

"And do you see what no good bastards they are now? Do you wanna be like that?" Parker asked

Matty shook his head

"Matty promise me you will never drink again." Parker said, lifting his chin up so that he was looking him in the eyes.

Matty nodded again "I promise Parker"

Just as he said that Shane, the third oldest of the boys, walked through the door carrying a Drunk and passed out Donny on his shoulder. Shane had always been the strongest of the boys, probably even stronger than their Dad, but yet he never fought back during his beatings.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Shane asked when he saw Parker sitting on his bed

"I asked him the same question, but I haven't gotten an answer yet" Peter said, laying back down pushing his wire rimmed glasses up on his nose

Shane slowly eased the unconscious Donny onto his bed and made his way towards Parker

"Well?" He asked "You gonna answer us, or are you to good for that to?" Shane spat his words as if they were poison.

"Its Shay." Parker answered quickly. All the boys snapped to attention immediately, Peter sitting upright in his bed again.

"Is she okay?" Shane asked, his eyes softening at the thought of his only sister

"No" Parker answered truthfully. "Before she left here, she got cut, it was pretty bad. She came to see me, and Blink fixed her up a little, but then she went to Brooklyn with Flash and Rhythm. After three days I started getting worried about why I hadn't seen her, so me and Blink went down to Brooklyn to check on her. The cut on her stomach is really infected, she need to get to a doctor." Parker paused a little to see how his brothers were taking the news…

"Well why don't you take her than?" Matty asked, not quiet understanding why Parker had stopped talking.

"Well if we do, the people there will ask questions, like who her parents are. No doctor is gonna care for a street rat with no money. And we cant tell them are real parents name, cause she is underage, and they would send her back here. I don't even wanna think of what Pa might do to her." He said his voice beginning to trail

The other boys all nodded agreeing that he couldn't tell them about their parents.

"I want you boys to come to Manhattan with me" Parker said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence between them. "I know that Shay really misses all of you, and I don't want you staying here with Pa anymore. Now I've seen what leaving you with him resulted in, ise cant do that to you again."

The boys all nodded, and none of them objected. The quickly grabbed and extra set of clothes each, stuffed them into their bags, and in no time where out the window. After a long debate on weather or not to bring Donny with them, Shane carried his still unconscious body over his shoulder.

------

Blinks eyelid began to get heavy and he was near sleep, when he felt Shay's hand move in his. He looked up to see that she was finally awake.

"Morning Sunshine." He said, a grin on his face from ear to ear.

Shay just smiled and asked "How long have I been out?"

"3 days" Blink answered

"WHAT!" Shay screamed

Blink began to laugh and said "I'm just kidding, you've barely been out 4 hours.

Shay ruffled his hair a little and looked him in the eye.

"Blink you look like shit." She finally said truthfully "Have you slept lately?" She asked, truly concerned about her friends well being.

"Not really" Blink answered truthfully. He should have lied, but something about Shay made it impossible to.

"Come on" Shay said, lifting up the blanket she was lying under, so Blink could crawl in next to her.

"You sure?" Blink asked

Shay nodded and said "Come on I am getting cold either get in or don't"

Blink smiled and gladly joined Shay in her bed. He was out in less than five minutes. In his sleep, he turned over, placing his arm around Shays waist. She knew she should move it, but he was so warm, and it just felt so right. She petted his dirty blonde head, and then wrapped her arms around his waist as well. Her head pressed against his chest, soaking in every bit of his warmth, letting it bask over her. In no time she was asleep in his arms.

-----

Rhythm walked slowly down the Manhattan streets, not even sure how he got there in the first place. One moment he was lying in his bed, thinking of Shay, and the next he was outside, coming to see her. He couldn't just barge in the Lodging House doors, run up the steps and take her in his arms. What if Skittery was still there? He would be dead in nothing flat. So he silently crept into the alley next to the Lodging House and jumped onto the ladder of the fire escape. He reached the window of the bunk room, and felt his heart being ripped from his chest. There she was the girl of his dreams….in the arms of Kid Blink. Not only in his arms, but in his bed as well. He wanted to cry, but there were no tears left in him. Instead he just sat there, staring, wishing he could be Blink right now. He heart mangled and tattered, he once again headed home for Brooklyn.

---

"Ta hell is wrong with you?" Skittery screamed as he walked in the bunk room door. Blink was startled awake, and fell out of the bed onto his butt on the cold hard floor. The noise from his fall woke up Shay

"Where'd ya go Blink?" She asked, unable to see him on the floor beneath her.

"Ta hell is wrong with you?" Skittery asked again.

"Skits, this isn't what it looks like.." Blink began getting up to his feet.

"It looks like youse in bed with my sista!" Skittery screamed, as he pushed Blink back down to the floor

"I swear Skits, I didn't do nothing! She said I looked like shit, and I needed to sleep. She told me to get in with her Skits, but nothing happened. I was just sleeping. Youse the one that told me to stay with her!" Blink said, backing up towards the wall.

"I told you 'ta stay with her Blink, not sleep with her!" Skittery yelled

Blink looked pleadingly into Skittery's eyes, know that anything he said, would not get through Skittery's head. He saw what he saw and that was it. There was no use in talking anymore.

Skittery looked down at Blink, scared on the floor backed up against the wall. He looked up at his own fist that was raised. It was like he had just been shot through the heart. What had he become? He was no better than his father, taking his angers out on anything that he could. He looked down and saw the fear that was in Blinks eyes - I mean eye sorry - and saw a look he himself had had in his eyes on all to many occasions.

"Blink, I'm sorry" He said, extending his hand out to help him up.

Blink just stared at it for a minute before grabbing it. "Damn Skits, I thought pregnant dames where the only ones who had mood swings!" He laughed, as he dusted off his pants. Skittery let a little smile come onto his face, before turning to sit down on Shays bed.

"I brought you something." He said his smile beginning to widen.

"And what would that be?" Shay asked, not even attempting to sit up.

Skittery just smiled and yelled towards the door "Come on in boys, she awake."

"SHAY!" Matty screamed as he ran to his sister

"MATTY!" Shay screamed, as Parker helped her sit up in her bad. Matty jumped up next to her and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"Ise missed you!" He said into her shoulder

"Ise missed you to!" Shay said, kissing the top of his head. Peter helped Shane in through the door with Donny as Matty was clinging to her neck

"Hey boys" Shay said, grinning from ear to ear

"Hey ya sis" Peter said, coming over and kissing her on her forehead.

Shane threw the still unconscious Donny down onto the nearest bed before coming over to see Shay to.

"Hey ya Shane" Shay said to her twin

"Hey ya Shay" He answered back

"Oh wow!" Blink suddenly blurted out "You two is twins aren't you?" The boys and Shay all laughed

"Yeah Blink this is my twin Shane."

Blink looked confused for a second before asking "Wait, I thought you said you were the third oldest.?"

"Yah" Shay laughed "I am, by six minutes!"

Blink laughed a little, before Jack came into the bunkroom, with some people Shay didn't recognize.

"Hey ya Twitch, hows you feelin?" Jack asked from the doorway

"Not the best I have ever felt, but still okay I guess." Shay answered

Jack smiled and started to introduce the people he was with

"Tis here is Davey, me best pal, the walkin mouth." Jack said, pointing to a boy with curly brown hair and really pretty blue eyes

"And this is Les, Sarah, Ester and Mayer (sorry if I spelled those wrong) Jacobs, theys gonna be you family for now."

Shay smiled as each of them came over to shake her hand.

"Speaking of introductions" Shay said pulling herself up in her bed a little more. "Jack, and Jacobs family, I would like you at meet my family. This knuckle head is my twin brother Shane." Shay said, pointing a finger in his direction. Shane tipped his hat to them, and made no effort to do anything further.

"This is my youngest brother Matty" She said, gesturing towards Matty who was still sitting net to her on the bed.

"The nerdy looking one over in the corner is the brains of the family Peter" Shay said, now pointing towards Peter. Peter blushed a little when Sarah looked at him, and then just tipped his hat as well.

"Youse all know Parker" She said pulling on her oldest brothers hat

"And the drunk and passed out idiot over there is my other brother Donny" Shay said, pointing disgustedly at the bed next to her. Donny snored in response.

"And I am Kid Blink" Blink added, feeling a little left out. Every body in the room laughed, until Jack finally asked

"Youse all ready to go to the hospital now?"

"why's cant we just call the doctor here?" Skittery asked, not wanting to make his sister move if she didn't have to

"Don't you think they would get a little suspicious, about why you where here, when you should be at our apartment?" David answered

Skittery nodded a little

"Yah you idiot, why didn't you think of that?" Shane said playfully, slapping Skittery in the back of the head.

"Blink, youse take her left side, Shane you take the right, and we'll get her on down to the Hospital." Skittery said completely ignoring Shane

Shane just glared at Skittery for a moment before saying "I can take her fine by myself" His gaze then shifting over to Blink, sizing him up.

Blink threw his hand sin the air, not wanting a fight "You wanna take her fine, no skin of my back."

"Fine" Skittery answered "Peter, Matty Blink stay here and watch over Donny. If he wakes up, get him some coffee."

The three boys all nodded and watched the parade of people walk out of the lodging house, Shane leading the way with Shay in his arms

------

Gonna stop here cause its late. May not update till this weekend, stupid WASL testing. Hope you liked it, leave reviews. This chapter was kinda pointless I know, but hey it had to be written

CTB

Skids


	12. Thats why i look like the other kids

-1Disclaimer: If you seriously don't know by now you are an idiot

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA SWEAR MORE THAN I USUALLY DO, SO BE PREPARED**

I wanna say thanks to all my loyal readers (aka Sweets and Chill lol) for stickin with me on this one. I have some very strange ideas in my head, ideas that just might work.

---

"Fuck!" Rhythm screamed, throwing the empty bottle of Whiskey against the side of the lodging house

"Jesus Christ!" Sprockets yelled, ducking just in time to miss being beamed in the head "What the hell Rhythm?"

"Leave me alone" Rhythm spat his words at Sprockets as if they were poison.

"No, Talk now." Sprockets shot back.

"Just..shu...lea…." Rhythms words became slurred together and he began to slip of the crate he was sitting on. Sprockets ran to catch him

"Damn Kaden, how many of these have you had?" Sprockets asked, looking at the empty bottles littered around his crate.

"4 or 5 maybe" Rhythm answered, ashamed of himself already

Sprockets laughed a little at his friends stupidity

"Well think of the bright side…you will be so hung over tomorrow you wont be able to sell." He said finally with a shrug

"What the hell, if I don't sell that means I don't eat!' Rhythm yelled, letting his anger get the best of him

"Ah Yes," Sprockets said nodding, "But if you don't eat, you wont get fat. See there is a still a bright side to every thing!" Sprockets said, clapping him on the back.

"What's the bright side about finden the goyl youse think you love in bed with anudder guy?"

"Uh….. Damn" Was all Sprockets could think of to say.

They sat together in silence till the sun went down

-----

Shay made it to the hospital and was treated. She had a severe infection, and was given antibiotics to help her get better. They also made her sleep. She was in the hospital for a few days, just to make sure every thing went alright. When she was finally released from the hospital, she was still on the anti biotic and a little out of it. But not out enough to see what she saw in the alley way on her way home.

She was strong enough now to walk on her own, even though she occasionally stumbled due to the drugs. Shane and Parker however remained right at her side every step of the way, just to make sure their sister was safe. About halfway back to the Lodging house is when they saw it. Actually they heard it first.

"PLEASE! HELP!" A girl yelled from up the alley they were passing by. Shane, who was walking on the inside of the street quickly ran to help her. Spinning her attacker around, Shane laid one punch straight to the face. The boy hit the ground hard, holding his nose to stop the bleeding that had already begun.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked Shay, as she stood in shock halfway up the alley.

"I'll kill him." Shay said, her eyes concentrated on the fallen body. "I'll kill him." Shay took a few steps towards him. Parker grab her arm but she quickly pulled out of his grasp and shot him a look that told him to stay out. As Shane comforted the girl in the back of the alley, Shay stealthily made her way towards the boy.

"You lying piece of shit." Shay said, kicking him as hard as she could in the ribs. The boys hands moved to his stomach, which was when he first saw her face.

"Shay please, this isn't what it looks like" Oscar pleaded, managing to get to his knees and crawl toward her. Big mistake.

Shay placed one strategically placed kick right in the groin and Oscar was immediately doubled over, face down in the dirt again.

"Were through" Shay said, before she spat on his face.

Shay walked past Parker, barely even noticing him. Shane stayed with the girl who was in pretty bad state emotionally.

It wasn't until about a block from the Lodging house that Shay finally broke down.

"GOD DAMMIT!" She screamed as she punched a wall

"Shay its okay!" Parker said to comfort her

"How can you say that?" She screamed at him "How can you say that Parker!" she screamed again. When he didn't answer her she started pounding her fists on his chest. She didn't want to hurt hi, she was just angry. Slowly the pounding of the fists, turned into balling, and before long she was falling into his arms, and crying in his shoulder.

He just hugged her back and tried his best to comfort her. It started to rain but still Shay wouldn't move. Parker had no choice but to carry her the rest of the way.

4 MONTHS LATER

It was Christmas Eve, and all was quiet in the Lodging House. Shay had decided to live there full time, in the Storage Closet Klopman had cleaned out for her. Shane, Peter, Matty, and Donny stayed as well. For the first few weeks, Donny was in bad shape, because he was going through alcohol withdrawals. Klopman made him stay in his room downstairs for almost two weeks, trying to cure him. It worked well, and Donny was back to his normal self faster than anyone expected.

Matty and Blink started selling together a few weeks into their stay. Blink was maturing, and old enough to pass for Matty's father, especially due to the fact Matty was as tiny as he was. He looked more like he was 6 than almost 9. So he followed Blink around, and when a big group of people would walk by, the magic began.

"Daddy" Matty asked looking up at Blink with his big brown eyes as he softly tugged at Blinks pants leg.

"What is it buddy, daddy's gotta sell." Blink would answer.

"Daddy, why cant I go to school like I used to."

"Because son, Daddy's factory closed, and Ise has to be a Newsie now. We don't have enough money to send you to school."

"Oh" Matty would answer looking at the ground.

Sometimes that was enough to get them to buy a paper, but other times it took a little more

"Daddy…" Matty would continue

"What is it son?" Blink would answer, barely paying attention to his "son"

"Why did they take mommy away?" Matty asked biting his lip.

"They had to take her son, she had problems."

"What kind of problems Daddy?" Matty would ask

"She tried to help us, by stealing food, but she ended up getting caught son"

That always roped them in. Sometimes, if the group was real hoity-toityish (I so just made a new word! AIR FIVE!), Matty and Blink would have some fun with them

"Daddy why doesn't mommy come home till two in the morning" Matty would ask innocently

"Because son…." Blink would start "Your mamma is a whore."

Matty would slowly nod his head and say "Oh, that's why I look like the other kids"

---

Donny, having spent all that time with Klopman, never became a Newsie. Instead he stayed behind with Shay and Klopman, washing clothes, cleaning up the House, things like that.

Shane and the girl from the alley became very attached, and it wasn't very often anyone saw the two of them. In fact they didn't even know the goyls name.

Peter started selling right away. He sold with Dutchy and Specs, which he loved. It was nice to be around someone who actually understood what he was talking about.

Shay kept to herself more the usual. Breaking up with Oscar the way she did, hurt her pretty bad. What made it worse was Rhythms absence. They had become best friends in those few short days, and now it had been nearly 5 months since she had last seen him. Parker would not let her go to Brooklyn. He still blamed Rhythm for what happened to Shay. A few times some of the Brooklyn boys came over for poker, or to see one of Meadow's shows, but Rhythm never came. One time she finally got enough nerve to come up to Sprockets and ask where he was.

"_Hey Sprockets." Shay said sweetly, walking up behind him_

"_Uh…. Do I know you?" Sprockets asked, utterly confused._

"_Yah we meet once, my names Shay." Shay stuck out her hand to shake._

_Sprockets face went pale_

"_Oh" he said quietly "Nice to meet you Shay" he said quickly and then walked away._

Shay found his behavior weird, but thought nothing of it, after all he was from Brooklyn (okay, I have no idea what that has to do with anything either, just work with me people!)

---

Okay sorry I got a little side tracked there, So, its Christmas Eve in the Lodging House, and no one but Donny, Klopman and Shay are home yet. Donny is sweeping up the lobby, Klopman is snoring behind his desk, and Shay is getting ready to leave. She still had a lot of money left over from her job before she came, somewhere near 40 dollars. The boys had all been so good to her, she wanted to get them Christmas presents.

Over the last four months, Shay had become increasingly closer with Blink, as well as Racetrack. Both of them were always fighting and would never fail to make her smile. It was like she had 7 brothers instead of 5.

As she made her way into the cold December day, snow lightly began to fall on the bustling streets of Manhattan. Mothers dragged there little children around, desperately trying to get some last minute shopping done. Fathers steeped into store to admire jewelry for their wives. Little girls stood in packs chatting and gossiping about who know what, and the Newsies stood in their spots, shouting their "improved" headlines. Shay tried to avoid them as much as she could, so not to be seen with arm full of presents. After about 4 hours of shopping, Shay had all her boys something.

A new pair of glasses for Peter

A new Vest for Donny

A new deck of cards for Race

A new hat for Skittery Shane and Blink

A new bandanna for Jack

A new shirt for Shane

Books for Dutchy and Specs.

And candy for the rest of the boys.

All in all she spent almost all of her money, but she really didn't care. She spent it on people she loved at that was all that mattered. She went back to the lodging house to try and hide her presents, but there was something she couldn't stop thinking about. Something that had been on her mind for four months. Something she couldn't avoid any longer. She sat on her bed rubbing her temples (a nervous habit she picked up from Parker) trying to decide what to do.

She came to a decision the same time that she heard the door open in close in the lobby below. She quickly exited her room to see who it was. It was Blink, Mush and Race.

Shay ran down the stairs giving each of them a hug "Merry Christmas" she said to each of them

Her motherly like instincts kicking in she began brushing the snow out of Race's hair

"Hey Hey watch it!" He said quickly pulling away from her. They all laughed and Mush excused himself to go upstairs and change, singing Christmas Carols as her went.

"Blink, Race" Shay said suddenly serious.

"Yah" they both answered at the same time

"I need you to take me to Brooklyn."

---

That's all for now hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are nice, they make me happy.


	13. Fare you well

-1Disclaimer: Newsies that you recognize, rule but do not belong to me. Newsies you don't, rock, and do belong to me.

Oh guys so excited, my friend that is really great at drawing is gonna do some sketches of Shay and Rhythm, so you guys can get an idea of what they look like in my mind.

This chapter is kinda depressing, and short. Sorry running short on time, and patience with people

---

The cold metal of the pistol shot and unfamiliar sensation through Rhythm's body. It was like numbness, maybe even fear. He cocked the gun and held it to his head, as silent tear began to fall.

"_Fare you well my dear,_

_I must be gone and leave you for awhile_

_If I roam away_

_I'll come back again_

_Tho I roam ten thousand miles my dear_

_Tho I roam ten thousand miles"_

Rhythms normally deep, over powering voice was barely above a whisper as he forced out every word of the song his mother had taught him, gun still placed against his temple.

"_So fair thou art my bonny lass, _

_So deep in love am I_

_But I never will prove false to the bonny lass I love_

_Till the stars fall from the sky my love_

_Till the stars fall from the sky"_

Rhythms hands began to shake as he neared the end of the song

"_Fare you well my dear, fare you well"_

Rhythms tears soaked his face, as his hands trembled. His finger slowly tighted against the trigger, as his hole body tightened

----

I know hella short cliffy, but yah people pretty much suck right now. Lol except for you guys! You rock! Lol leave some reviews I will try to update later this weekend

Disclaimer 2: The song featured is called "The Turtle Dove" which is an old folk song, we are singing in choir. I thought it fit so I used it.


	14. Sheepshed

-1Dislaimer……. You guys know this one already!

Oh oh, so excited just got home from my softball tourney and I got THREE base hits! Go me! Plus to make it even better, new episode of sopranos is on tonight! And today is a relatively nice day. My friend is still working on those sketches should have them up by next week. Okay on with this story

----

"Where's you three going?" Skittery asked, as he spotted Shay Blink and Race.

"Wese goin ta B…" Blink was cut off when Shay stomped on his foot and Race slapped him in the head. Skittery eyed them all suspiciously.

"Ise takin dem ta Sheepshed" Race blurted out, trying to cover up Blinks big mouth. Skittery thought about it for a moment, almost sure that they were lying.

"Okay, just be carefull, keep an eye on Shay."

Race and Blink nodded and Shay just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sixteen Parker, I think I can ."

Parker just smiled. Shay glared at him. She hated when he did that. Blink grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

About ten minutes later, Shay was totally lost

"Race where are you going?" Shay asked.

"Well wese cant take you ta Brooklyn yet" Race said barely above a whisper

"Why not!" Shay demanded

"Because, your brudda is still following us!" Race said with a smile. Shay turned around to see Parker boots sticking out from the bush he was trying to hide behind. Shay laughed a little and then kept walking

-----

Sorry gonna have to end it here. I have to go do batting practice. Will update EXTREMELY soon I promise!

PS. Sweets don't worry bout a thing wink


	15. Buy me sumtin good

-1Disclaimer: Don't sue me, i have big Italian friends. Okay not really I only have like 1Itallian friend, and he is hella tiny. Just don't sue me okay?

See told you there would be a quick update. Sweets, check your myspace, I sent you a friend request.

---

"Is he gone yet?" Shay asked impatiently to Race as they sat watching the horses start at Sheepshed. Race turned around to see Skittery quickly duck behind a garbage can.

"Nope not yet."

"ERRRR!" Shay yelled in frustration. She had had enough. They had been there for close to an hour, but still Parker was watching over them. She snapped.

"PARKER RAPHEL LORENZO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" Shay screamed turning a few heads as she stood.

"Shit" Parker mumbled under his breath and stood up from the trash can he was behind. "What?" He asked walking towards where the three were sitting.

"Go home" Shay said flatly

"Since when do you have authority over me?" Parker asked, trying to aide is bruised ego a little.

"Um…" Shay started

"Skits, just go home already. We'se gonna go buy your Christmas present, but wese cant exactly do that with you followen us every where." Race said, and gave a wink at Shay. Shay decided to play along.

"Yah Parker, stop ruining the spirit of Christmas."

"Shut up Shay!" Parker said with a smile. He looked down at Race and Blink who were looking up at him from their seats. "Be back by 11" he said with a sigh

"And get me something good" He added with a laugh.

They followed Skittery out of Sheepshed just to make sure he was really gone this time.

"Finally!" Shay said when they were satisfied he was actually gone "Can we go to Brooklyn NOW?"

----

Sorry I don't know what is up with me and short chapters today. Ah well its 1030, I will try and update tomorrow, no promises though

CTB

Skids Ilaria (that is my new ITALLIAN last name, it means Hilarious!)


	16. Ambrogino Higgins

-1Disclaimer: Ya know this already, you smart kids you!

Okay sorry the last ones have been so short. I have been short on time, and I figured some update is better than none eh?

----

The walk to Brooklyn was uneventful and quiet. Race and Blink got in a snowball fight once, but that was the highlight of the whole trip. Even if much had been said between the three, Shay probably wouldn't have heard most of it. She was to focused on Rhythm. It had been 4 months. He probably hated her, for all that Parker did to him. It was all her fault. That and a thousand other thoughts ran through her head, exhausting her brain. She started rubbing her temples, which was a nervous habit she had picked up from Parker.

"You okay?" Blink asked noticing the worried look on her face.

"Oh, yah, I'se fine, my head is just bugging me a little." Shay said, sticking her hands deep into her pockets.

Blink just shrugged, knowing that she was lying, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it right now.

In what seemed like no time they were at the front step of the Brooklyn Lodging house.

"Shit" Shay muttered under her breath, but not quietly enough.

"What?" Race asked, as he clenched the remnants of a cigar between his teeth.

"Uh.. Nothing" Shay answered quickly, and began knocking on the lodging house door. It was Sprigs who answered.

"Well well well" Sprigs said leaning up against the doorway, with a warm smile. "If it isn't my favorite little cheap drunk." he said with a laugh

"Hey, watch it pal" Racetrack said, kicking into protective brother mode. Sprigs backed up from the door, not wanting a fight.

"Ise just playin." He said, his hands raised in defense.

"Race, its okay." Shay said, putting a reassuring gentle hand on his shoulder. Race looked at her for a moment, and then walked back to stand next to Blink.

"Youse here to see Rhyt?" Sprigs asked turning his attention back to Shay.

"If he wants to see me, yah. Just comin by to tell him merry Christmas" She said with a smile

"We'se come all the way to Brooklyn so she could tell somebody Merry Christmas?" Race whispered to Blink.

Blink smiled a little and said "Yah crazy aint it?". Truthfully, Blink didn't like Rhythm any more than Skittery did, but he could tell that him and Shay had gotten close, and she really missed him, so he tried to ignore the nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach that said _"YOU IDIOT STOP HER! All Brooklynites are bad new Blink, you cant let her go through with this. She deserves better, Jacob Chastity, she deserves you."_

Blinks mind raced. HE had never thought like that before. He had always seen Shay as a little sister, not as… well a girl. What had changed. Before he was afraid of Parker, and now he had someone to be jealous of, that's what had changed. He had to stop her, she couldn't go through with this.

"Shay wait" He blurted out as she was about to step through the doorway

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

"Yes" was all Shay said before she entered the Lodging House.

Blink hung his head in defeat. "Your such a coward" He muttered under his breath.

Race looked as his friend in disbelief. He wasn't stupid enough to not see the look in Blink's eyes --sorry I mean eye -- but he was also smart enough not to bother him about it.

"You idiots comin' in or not" Sprigs asked from the door. Race and Blink nodded and followed in after Shay.

-----

There was a quick knock on Rhythms door.

"Dammit, hang on a second" He shouted, hastily trying to hide the pistol under his bed. "What is it?" He called towards the door, once he was satisfied it was well hidden.

"Youse got a visitor" Sprigs voice said from the other side of the door.

"Tell them to go fuck themselves." Rhythm answered diving back into his bed.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady" Shay asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the now open doorway.

"Shay!" Rhythm screamed and ran to give her a hug. He picked her up off the ground and squeezed her as hard as he could.

"Umm….. Rhythm" Shay finally said.

"Yah…" Rhythm answered, his arms still gripping her.

"Cant….breathe…" She said with what was meant to be a laugh, but came out more as a gasp for air.

"Oh…sorry" Rhythm said putting her back down on her feet. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

"Uh, that would be us" Racetrack said from the doorway. Following closely behind Race was Blink. Rhythms eyes went cold and he saw red. The image of Blink in bed with Shay, their arms around each other suddenly filled his mind. He tried to hide it and just laughed.

"Ise, just wanted to say Ise sorry" Shay said grabbing Rhythms hand

A sudden shot of jealousy ran up and down every inch of Blink body. What the hell made this dope so special? How the hell did he get so lucky?

"Sorry for what" Rhythms words interrupted Blinks thoughts.

"You know, for everything. For not telling you about my stomach, for what Parker did to you, all of it. Ise really truly is sorry Kaden." Shay said, using Rhythms real name for added effect. Race and Blink both snickered as she said it.

"Oh I wouldn't talk if I were you _Ambrogino Higgins" _Shay shot at Race with a smirk

"Who's told you my real name?" Race said, standing up on the balls of his toes, to make himself appear taller.

"You did" Shay said lightly

"Uh. No Ise don't tell nobody my real name" Race answered back, thoroughly confused.

"Its amazing what you can get out of people when they are sleeping" Shay said, playing with a strand of her hair.

Rhythm laughed "So you finally figured it out?" He asked

"Yah, I used Race as my guinea pig, you wouldn't imagine the things he has done." Shay said her smirk widening

"What the hell are you talking about?" Race asked

"Well, when I stayed here, Rhythm taught me one of his spy tricks. First you get the guy drunk, which by the way you made WAYYYYY to easy" Shay said, playfully shoving Race's shoulder. "Then, once they are good and passed out, you ask em' some questions. They tell you anything, and not even remember it." She said with a laugh.

"Shit" Race muttered "What did I say"

"Well…." Shay said, her smirk widening to a smile. "Lets just say, I know way to much about how you spent you 4th of July."

Race went pale. "You tell anyone and I swear….." Race trailed off.

Shay just smiled. "I aint a rat Race, you know that. As long as you stay on my good side you got nuttin to worry about."

Race blushed a little and nodded his head "Didn't we come here to give Rhythm his Christmas present, not talk about me?" He asked.

"Oh yah." Shay said, now remembering her reason for coming. "Kaden, this is for you." She said pulling a silk case out of her pocket.

"Shay you shouldn't have.." Rhythm began to say. "I didn't get you anything" He said truthfully.

"Kaden, just take it already. I owe you for all the times you had to watch me puke anyways" She said with a laugh.

Rhythm smiled slightly and took the case from her hand. He opened it up and looked inside.

"Shay…. Its….you remembered." He said suddenly at a loss for words.

"I'll never forget." She said with a smile

_ FLASHBACK _

"_Fellin' any bettah?" Rhythm asked, walking into Shays room._

"_A little" Shay said with a smile._

_Rhythm pulled up his usual chair next to her bed and started to remove his shoes_

"_Hey Rhythm…" Shay said quietly_

"_Yah" Rhythm answered, looking up from his laces._

"_Can I ask you something?" She said, sitting up in her bed a little._

"_Sure" He answered, removing his second boot. He put his feet up on the bed next to her legs and placed his hands behind his head "G ahead shoot"_

_Shay smiled a little and asked "Where did you get you name from?"_

_A small smirk came across Rhythm's face. "Well you see, when I first became a newsie, I had an older brother. His name was Andrew, but everybody called him blues, because he could play um real good. He used to have this old silver harmonica, he'd play it all the time. When he got nervous or scared, or when I did, he would always reach for his harmonica and all our fears, and worries, just floated away like the notes. And I was the typical little brother, that followed him around every chance I could, might as well been attached to his hip. So Conlon though he would be funny one day when he saw Blues walkin by, with me at his side and he yelled_

"_Hey look their goes Rhythm and Blues" _

_And I guess after that it just stuck._

"_Oh, what happened to Blues?" Shay said, wondering why they hadn't met._

_Rhythm hung his head and quietly said "He's gone."_

"_Oh Kaden, I am so sorry" Shay said, wanting to kick herself for opening her big mouth._

"_No its okay, its good to talk." Rhythm said clearing his throat. "It was about 5 years ago. Blues was one of the best spy's Brooklyn has ever had. It was back when we were in deep shit with Harlem. Not good times. So one night Blues was following this guy back to Harlem, cause that was his job. One of the bulls spotted him, he was piss ass drunk." Rhythm said, chocking back his tears. "He um… he grabbed Blues and started hitting him. I don't know why, Blues had kind of a smart mouth ya know, like Jack does sometimes. So I am guessing he mouthed off to the bull, and then the bull went crazy on him. He beat him till he was unconscious, and then he shoot him. Right through the stomach, he never had a chance. One of the Harlem boys brought him back. Us newsies may be dirty and unsophisticated, but we still have hearts. They brought him back the next day, with a letter explaining what happened. Btu that was a long time ago"_

_Rhythms voice began to trail._

_END FLASH BACK_

"Shay, thank you." Rhythm said, pulling the silver harmonica from its case. "Thank you" he said again.

"It was nothing" Shay said modestly

Rhythm looked at her and smiled, and then hugged her again. Another shot of jealously went through Blinks body again this time stronger.

"Shay, sweetie, we should go" He said quickly "Medda's having us all over for Christmas Eve over at Irving Hall, and we wanna get back before it gets to late" He said.

Shay looked at his skeptically. There was something different about Blink today. Something in his eye that just want right.

"Okay" She said flatly. She hugged Rhythm again and kissed him on the cheek

"I'll come see you soon, I promise" She said as she walked out the door. Rhythm just nodded. As soon as the door to the lodging house closed Rhythm went for the gun he had hidden beneath his bead. He flipped it over in his hands, running his finger along the cool metal.

"You're a fucking idiot" He said to himself. He walked over to the window, and chucked the gun into the river.

-----

Hope that was good enough for you guys. Leave reviews, cause they make me happy on the inside.!

Oh and the idea for the Spy trick Rhythm taught Shay, came from one of my moms friends. When she was like 14 and 15 her mom would com in at night and talk to her about what she had done that day and she would be like

"You didn't really go to the library did you?"

And Crystal always answered truthfully in her sleep. Her mom didn't tell her till she was like 20 sumtin, so she went through her teenage years thinking that her mom was spying on her, cause she always knew everything

CTB

Skids Ilaria


	17. What was with that Sweetie Shit?

-1Disclaimer: Please don't make me repeat this…

Hope yall liked the last update. I got way to many threats, about how I couldn't kill Rhythm lol, truthfully I have grown rather attached to the little bugger to lol. Aight well on with the story

---

"What was with that sweetie shit back there?" Shay asked Blink as they walked along the snowy path back to Manhattan.

"I ono" Blink shrugged "Just slipped I guess"

"Umm" Shay said rolling her eyes.

"Whets that supposed to mean" Blink asked, stopping his feet.

Racetrack coughed to try and hide his smirk

"You know damn well what it means" Shay said anger starting to build in her.

"Uh, no I don't, that's why I asked" Blink said looking at Shay, his eye now cold and caring less

"Look Blink, just because Parker doesn't like Rhythm, doesn't mean you have to treat him like shit" She said, anger filling every inch of her body.

"Treat him like shit? I think you gots us confused. He is the one who let you lay in that damn room for almost a week while your stomach got worse every day. Your lucky to be alive Shay, its his fault you got that bad" He said taking a step towards her.

Shay didn't back down. "Shut your god damn mouth. You don't know anything. This is my faddas fucking fault. If he hadn't been such a piss ass drunk, none of this would have happened. I would know where my mother is. I wouldn't have spent a year and a half worrying ever moment about my brother. I wouldn't have to see Donny slip away to nothing.. I wouldn't have to see Peter drop out of school, the only thing that made him happy. If it wasn't for his drunk ass I would be home right now, having a real Christmas!" By the time Shay finished she had broken down to tears, and her legs were ready to buckle beneath her. She would have fallen, if Race hadn't caught her

"What the hell Blink?" He yelled at him, while trying to comfort Shay.

"Shay Ise didn't mean it like that" Blink started, a little emotion beginning to show in his eye.

"You meant every word you said Blink." Shay screamed at him "Don't bullshit me like that. I survived 16 years without you, and your opinions, and your bullshit, and I can damn well make it now." Shay screamed and ran off.

"Shay wait!" Blink yelled and began to follow after her. Race grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Blink, she needs to think, let her be."

---

Shay ran as far as her legs would take her, as far away as she could possibly get. When she finally did stop, she was cold alone and very lost.

"Well pardon me sweet face" a boy said as he bumped into her shoulder.

Shay smiled and kept walking, trying to figure out where she was. Before she could get past the next alleyway a dirty hand closed around her nose and mouth and pulled her into the alley.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." the boy behind her said pushing the tip of his knife into her back

"Please" Shay began to plead

"Shut up whore. Who are you and who sent you?" the boy asked

"Nobody sent me, i w as running and I got lost." Shay said through her tears.

"Don't lie to me bitch!" The boy yelled spinning her around to face her, and placing his knife under her chin.

"I swear, no one sent me" Shay said her body beginning to shake.

"Useless whore" The boy muttered under his breath. "Well I guess there is only one thing you are good for then." he said a smirk beginning to spread across his face.

"Please no!" Shay screamed, but that didn't stop him. He pinned her to the ground and began undoing her blouse.

"HELP!" Shay screamed, but soon the boys hand was back across her mouth and the knife against her neck

"Shut up you whore I I swear to God I will kill you right here!" The boy said, his voice barely above a whisper. But he was to late. Someone had already heard.

Sprockets grabbed the Queens Newsie known as Blade by his shoulder and punched him hard in the face. Blade's nose immediately began bleeding profusely.

"GO back to that hell hole you call Queens before I tell Spot youse been back here1" Sprockets yelled picking Blade up by his neck.

Blade stumbled out of the alleyway into the street and began to stumble away but not before adding "You pay for this Sprockets. You and your little whore too.". And with that he was gone.

"Is youse okay?" Sprockets asked, squatting down next to Shay to check on her.

"No" Shay answered truthfully, still shaking.

"Oh shit… he didn't… did he?" Sprockets said, noticing her slightly unbuttoned top.

"He tried" Shay said, beginning to sob.

"Wait a minute." Sprockets said, now getting a clearer view of her face "Shay?" He asked

"Yeah… do Ise know you?" Shay asked, she hadn't even bothered to look at who was trying to help her yet.

"Sprockets?" She asked. Sprockets nodded his head and she began to cry harder. She dove into his arms, knocking him over on to his backside. She cried into his shoulder, not saying a word for what seemed like forever, until finally she cried herself to sleep. Sprockets carefully picked her up, wrapping her arms around his neck, with one hand behind her back, and the other under her legs.

"You'll be okay" He whispered to her sleeping body.

---

"YOU DID WHAT!" Skittery screamed. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER HER!" He screamed, pacing back in forth in the bunk room. "God dammit Ise told you to look after her, not let her run away! What the hell where you thinking!" He yelled

Blink and Race stood quietly, heads bowed and hats in their hands, like two catholic school boys listening to the head nun lecture them. Race even had the urge to answer "Yes Sister Skittery" a few times, but he figured it wasn't a good time.

"You didn't see her Skits, she was really broken up. She jus needs time to think, she'll come back" Race said trying to back up his actions

"Your both fucking idiots" Skittery said, grabbing his jacket and hat off his bed. "I'm going to go look for my sister. You two stay here and try not to screw things up anymore than you already have."

---

Rhythm answered the door to the Brooklyn Lodging house

"Shit" was the first words out of his mouth. "What happened?" He asked Sprockets.

"Blade" Sprockets said, as if that cleared the whole mess up. Rhythm understood though, and took Shay from Sprockets arms.

---

"Wow Parker, slow down, what's the rush?" Shane asked as Parker ran past him.

"Shay…gone" Was all parker had to say before Shane quickly said goodbye to the girl he was with and followed after. They spent almost 2 hours running everywhere trying to find her. They looked everywhere, in the alleyways, fire escapes, they even ran to Queens, to see if she had gone back to their old apartment. But still they could not find her.

They finally retreated back to the Lodging House, defeated, and soaking wet from the snow.

"Any luck?" Blink asked, jumping up from his spot on the broken down couch that was in the lobby of the lodging house.

Skittery shot him the eyes of death, which Blink took as a no.

Shane dropped down onto the couch , and closed his eyes, leaning his head into his hands. Skittery began pacing and rubbing his temples as he normally did when he got nervous.

Blink rung his hat in his fists, trying to decide whether or not to tell Skittery what he was thinking.

"Uh… Skitts" He finally said, his eyes still glued to the ground.

Skittery grunted in recognition.

"Ise might know where Shays at." He said, eyes still glued to the floor.

Skittery tried to run at him, but Shane beat him there. He grabbed Blink by the collar and lifted him up into the wall.

"Talk" was all her said

"Well…. When we took her out today, wese took her to Brooklyn." Blink said

"WHAT" Skittery roared. "ISE KNEW YOUSE WAS LYIN TO ME!" He screamed. Shane dropped Blink down to the floor, only to restrain Skittery from ripping his head off.

"Park chill." He said quietly. "Blink, where do you think she is?" He asked, still holding onto Parkers shoulders, that where shaking in anger.

"She's in Brooklyn, with Rhythm. That's the only place I can think of she would go.": He said timidly. He was ashamed of himself, it was his fault she was gone.

Shane and Parker didn't even bother to pick up their coats and jackets, they just ran out the door, on a mission.

-------

That's it for now


	18. Two Christmas Presents

-1Disclaimer: Oh pop quiz… who knows this one, anyone who answers correctly gets to read the rest of the chappy and not sue me!

This one is a little short, sorry it took so long to update been busy out my brain!

---

Shay heard hushed voice, as she began to come back to consciousness.

"O shit, Rhythm what happened?" A voice she didn't recognized asked.

"Shh!" Rhythm said quickly "It was Blade. Sprockets found her." He said. Shay could hear the pain and the tiredness in his voice.

"Whats going on?" Shay asked, opening her eyes for the first time.

"Hey" Rhythm said sweetly, and began to brush the hair out of her face. "Your okay Shay, your back in Brooklyn, we'll take care of you here" He said with a smile Shay could tell was forced.

"I'm sorry" Shay whispered quietly

"For what?" Rhythm asked, moving from his chair to sit next to her on his bed.

"For Blink, for Parker, for not being a better friend, for making you take care of me so much…" Shays tears began to fall as her voice faded out.

"Shay, you don't have to apologize to me." Rhythm said, putting his arm around her shoulder and letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Yes I do" she sobbed "I have been so horrible to you!"

"Shay, you're the best 'ting that has happened to me in a long time." Rhythm said, lifting up her chin so she was looking him dead in the eye. "And besides now I get two Christmas presents!" He said, with a huge smile.

"What?" Shay asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well… you bought me the harmonica, and now you are in my bed." He said with a smirk.

"You perv" Shay laughed and playfully punched him in his shoulder.

Rhythm couldn't help him self. She turned and looked up at him, and he kissed her.

It was a huge surprise to Shay as well, but she didn't fight it. They kissed for what seemed like forever, until their happy little world came crashing down.

"Touch my sister again I'll kill you"

---

AHH CLIFFY!

CTB

Skids Ilaria


	19. You told me you were clean

-1Disclaimer: Ah you know it

----

"Touch my sister again and I'll kill you" Donny repeated.

"Who the hell are you" Rhythm asked standing up to defend himself.

"None of your business" Donny answered, his step staggering slightly and his words slurring.

"Donny, your drunk again" Shay exclaimed, also jumping up from the bed.

"You told me you were clean Donny." She said, anger beginning to rise inside her.

"I lied" Donny said.

Shay was close to tears. As she looked a Donny, who was know shaking with rage as he glared at Rhythm, she couldn't help but see how much he was like his father. The smell of whiskey oozed out of him and filled the room. His eyes were bloodshot, void of any sense of caring, only rage. His fists where clinched, and one foul move he would snap.

Rhythm put a knowing and gentle hand on her shoulder, stepping beside of her.

"I told you not to touch her, or I'd kill you" Donny said, his hands shaking.

"Donny stop making threats you cant back up!" Shay screamed, angry for a million reasons.

"Cant back up!" Donny screamed "Cant back up! What you think I'm not capable?" Donny screamed as he stepped closer.

"Donny….. What happened to you?" Shay asked, trying to change the subject so he wouldn't snap. "You used to be so smart, so capable… now look at you, your no better than Pa."

In Donny's eyes that was going over the line.

"Shut up" He said flatly, and slapped Shay hard across the face.

Rhythm immediately jumped into protective mode, Pushing Shay backwards towards the bed, and throwing the hardest fist he could at Donny's face. He hit his mark and sent Donny sprawling.

"You little" Donny started to say, as he wiped the blood of the corner of his mouth. He went to stand up, and at the same time reached for something inside his vest. What he pulled out made the breath catch in Rhythms face.

And there he stood, starring down the barrel of a nine millimeter.

---

I know its short, I will update later tonight I promise. Just thought I would let you guys in on the plan. This story is only going to be 1-2ish more chapters, BUT there will be a sequel. I am also starting another story, so it wont be up right away. Just be patient, and I promise it will be good. Leave some reviews, I really wanna know what you guys think.

CTB

Skids Ilaria


	20. Nameless Chappy

-1Disclaimer: Lets see if you can guess……

Okay guys, here it comes!

---

"Donny just calm down" Rhythm said, trying to get the gun from going off.

"Fuck you" was Donny's answer

Shay was in such shock, she couldn't talk, she just sat back watching it all happen before her eyes, almost as if watching a movie (A)

She watched as a boy she had never seen before crept silently to the doorway. He saw Rhythm with his hands up, and Donny with a gun pointed at him. He put two and two together. Quickly and silently pulling his gold tipped cane from his suspenders, he crept forward, careful not to make a sound.

He pulled the cane back, and whacked Donny across the back of the knees, resulting on Donny collapsing. As he did the gun slipped from his sweaty palms and slid across the floor. Rhythm quickly grabbed it up, and pointed it down at Donny.

"Don't move, I don't want to have to hurt you" Rhythm said, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths, trying to control his heart rate.

The boy Shay didn't recognize placed his cane back through his pants, and extended a hand towards Rhythm.

"Youse alright?"" He asked

"Yah, thanks to you Spot" Rhythm answered.

Suddenly it all clicked in Shays head. This was Spot Conlon the feared leader of Brooklyn. Shay could see it in his eyes.

"Shay youse okay?" Rhythm asked, turning his attention back to her, extending a hand to help her up.

"I…I.." Shay began but she couldn't finish, she was in tears. She sobbed uncontrollably, and fell into Rhythm's outstretched arms.

Spot knew that this wasn't his place and quickly grabbed Donny up by the back of his collar. A quick call down the stairs, and in no time two of Brooklyn's finest where at the door, ready to "escort" their unwelcome guest back out.

Shay cried for a good half an hour, before she finally got control of her self.

"I'm sorry" Was the first thing she said to Rhythm, who was still holding her tight, his shirt now soaked with her tears.

"Will you stop apologizing!" Rhythm said, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

Shay smiled a little.

"Rhythm…" She started to ask

"Yah" He answered, looking her in the eyes.

"I wanna go home…" Shay said quietly

"Sure" Rhythm answered with a smile.

"Its just…." Shay started

"Just what?" Rhythm asked

"Well… Medda is having this party tonight, for all the boys and all, ya know for Christmas and all… and by the time we get to 'Hattan, it almost be dark, and it would be stupid for you to walk back by yourself..…"

Rhythm smiled a little, as Shay began to blush.

"I'd love to come." He said with a smile.

"Thank you" Shay said giving him a hug.

--

Within a half and hour Shay, Rhythm and Sprockets were on their way back to Manhattan. Shay had felt bad leaving Sprockets behind, after all he had done for her, so she had invited him along.

--

Shay lightly knocked on the door to the lodging house, desperately wanting to get out of the cold.

It was Race who answered the door.

"Thank god" was the first thing he said.

Shay gave him a puzzled look.

"Parker and Shane went bizerk, dey been lokin for you all day." Race said, stepping out of the doorway , to let Shay and Rhythm and a newsie he didn't recognize in.

"Youse didn't tell him We'se went to Brooklyn did ya?" Shay asked, her accent getting thicker because of stress, as it always did.

"Ise didn't no….." Race answered. "But ah…." He didn't have to finish

"I'll kill him" Shay said flatly "Where is he?"

Race jerked his head towards the stairs.

Shay took off, now on a mission.

"How could you!" She screamed, busting through the bunk room door. Blink jumped up from his bed in surprise.

"Shay thank god your okay" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't give me that shit." Shay said pushing him away

"What did I do? Asked Blink, a pained expression painted across his face.

"Youse know damn well what you did. How could you tell Parker!" She screamed, her face red with anger.

"Shay, he's your brother, and he was worried sick. So was I. I don't wanna see you get hurt…" Blink said, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek.

Shay slapped his hand away. "Don't ever touch me again" She said angrily. "And to think I trusted you! Of all people Blink I never thought you would do this to me. After what we've gone through. After what I alone have been through today. I was almost raped, had a gun pulled on me by my own brother, and now this." Shay said, close to tears again.

At that moment, Race Sprockets and Rhythm all finally made it upstairs.

Shay turned to face Rhythm "Lets go" She said

"This was a mistake."

"Shay, are you sure?" Rhythm asked. "What about Matty, you cant just leave him again. And Shane. Remember what it was like when Parker left? Do you want to put your family through that again?"

At that moment, Shay hated Rhythm. Because he was right. She couldn't leave. She studied the ground for a minute.

"Fine I'll stay." Shay said flatly. Then she turned to face Blink. "But me and you. Were done."

With that she turned on her heel and stalked off into her room, slamming the door loudly.

----

"Where is she Conlon?" Skittery said, as Spot answered the door to the Brooklyn Lodging House

"My sista" Skittery answered hotly, trying to control his temper. Crossing Spot Conlon was not a smart thing to do. Crossing Spot Conlon in a room full of Brooklyn Newsies was like asking for the death penalty.

"Youse mean the one that was wit Rhythm?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, that's her."

"She left" Spot answered flatly, preparing to shut the door.

Skittery stuck out his foot to stop him. "What do you mean she left?"

"Well…. Some drunk fool came up here, and pulled a gun on Rhythm when he was with Shay. I snuck up behind him took his knees out with me cane" Spot said, rubbing the gold tip of his cane fondly, proud of himself. "Den we took the bum outside, and by the time I came back, her and Rhythm and Sprockets where on their way out the door. Said sumtin about Medda's party tonight, so deys probably in 'Hattan already." Spot said, and then closed the door behind him.

----

"Where is she?" Skittery said to no Newsie in-particular as he walked back into the Manhattan Lodging house.

All the Newsies pointed upstairs in the general direction of Shay's room. Skittery didn't stop, he just ran straight up the stairs to her door, Shane close behind.

---

Aight guys, bit of a cliffy, but this was a long one, so they cancel out. Oh and happy late birthday to Sweets, my most loyal reviewer!

Oh and if you remember, earlier In this chappy, i put (a) in parenthesis, cause I know that movies weren't around back then, but just live with it okay!


End file.
